The Girls And One Boys
by HeeKyuMin91
Summary: Super Junior KyuMin GS! PLease.. review
1. Chapter 1

**I bring new story! ^^**

**happy and enJOYed!**

**don't forget to leaving the reviews..!**

**This my own story :)**

**The Girls And One ****Boy**

**Cast:**

**Lee SungMin as Yeoja (26 years old)**

**Cho KyuHyun as Namja (19 years old)**

**Kim KiBum as Yeoja (25 years old)**

**Kim HeeChul as Yeoja (28 years old)**

**Lee HyukJae as Yeoja (26 years old)**

**Kim RyeoWook as Yeoja (25 years old)**

**Lee DongHae as Namja (26 years old)**

**Choi SiWon as Namja (26 years old)**

**And ****Other**

**StoryOne**

At Some Church in Seoul, Korea.

Sunday, 1 July 20**

10.00 A.M KTS

Lonceng gereja kecil dengan dominasi warna putih itu berdentang 3 kali, menggaung memenuhi seluruh ruangan doa. Saat sang pendeta sebagai perantara Tuhan mensahkan sepasang anak manusia untuk menjadi sepasang suami istri di mata Agama. Semua para jemaat bersorak senang saat prosesi sacral itu dapat berjalan dengan lancar, dan ditutup dengan sang mempelai pria mencium sang pengantin wanita. Orang tua dari kedua belah pihak menangis gembira, ada rasa lega diwajah keduanya.

Kedua pengantin langsung bergandeng tangan dengan senyuman lebar dan melangkah meninggalkan altar, seorang bridesmaid dengan gaun mini tanpa lengan berwarna pink pastel menyerahkan sebuah handboquet mawar putih favorit si wanita. " Chukkae.. Eonnie!," serunya ramah.

" Gomawo..," ucapnya cepat, dan sepasang dimple langsung tercetak diwajah manis sang pengantin. Melangkah pergi menuju mobil pengantin yang sudah terpakir didepan pintu gereja, meninggalkan sang bridesmaid seorang diri. Senyum masih belum luntur dari wajah manis sang bridesmaid.

Aura kebahagian begitu terrasa. Sebuah pernikahan sederhana yang ikut mendamaikan seluruh orang yang berada disana. Pasangan baru itu pun pergi dengan mobilsedan vintage berwarna hitam yang sudah disulap agar terlihat seperti baru. Keduanya melambai kearah kedua orang tua, pendeta yang memberkati mereka, dan para tamu. Dan sebagai puncak final, sebuah ritual yang paling ditunggu oleh para yeoja yang masih lajang adalah pelemparan handbouquet sang pengantin. Berharap kebahagian akan segera tertular pada yang mendapatkannya.

Semua yeoja-yeoja lajang sudah bersiap untuk menangkapnya. Tapi, tidak dengan si bridesmaidnya. " Yaa…k! Lee Sungmin! Kajja…," teriak si pengantin namja tak sabar pada si bridesmaid yang malah memilih berbaur dengan para ahjummah dan ajusshi.

Si bridesmaid malah menatap polos kedua pengantin tersebut. " Ya.. Minnie-ah! palliwa.. bergabung dengan yeoja-yeoja ini! Memang kau tak mau menikah? Haah...," sekarang giliran si pengantin yeoja yang memerintahnya. Sungmin langsung memasang wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan, dan penuh berat hati ia menuruti keduanya.

" Nde.. kalian pikir pernikahan seseorang ditentukan oleh sebuah handbouquet? Kalian kolot sekali? Percaya dengan mitos konyol seperti itu," racaunya saat sudah mulai bergabung dengan yang lain. Dan dengan ia sadari statementnya tadi mengundang tatapan horror dan cibiran dari para kaum tua dan yeoja yang sudah siap untuk menangkap handbouquet tersebut.

" Cha… cepat yeobo!," teriak Sang Pengantin namja pada sang istri, untuk memecah keadaan. " Ne… Yoreobun! Siap.. Hana…. Dulll… Seeet….!," pada hitungan ketiga handbouquet itu sudha dilempar oleh si pengantin yeoja, dengan posisi membelakangi para yeoja tersebut. Semuanya riuh, berteriak senang saat handbouquet terlempar keudara. Semuanya bergerak tak tentu arah, mengejar arah jatuhnya handbouquet. Dan..

Hap.. Handbouquet itu terjatuh tepat dikedua tangan Sungmin yang tengah menengadah ke atas. Mata dan mulutnya menatap tak percaya, dan semua orang pun terperangah tak percaya bahwa yeoja itulah yang mendapatkannya. " Lee Sungmin…! Segeralah mendapatkan namjamu! Fighting..," teriak si pengantin yeoja, saat menegetahui sahabat, sepupu, dan saeng kesayangannyalah yang mendapatkannya. Walau ia tau tak sedikitpun Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengejar handbouquetnya. Tangan Yeoja itu reflek menggerakkan tangannya saat benda itu mengarah kepadanya.

Wajah manisnya langsung merona hebat saat dialah yang mendapatkan benda yang baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia mencibirnya. " yaaak.. Eonnie!," teriaknya salah tingkah. Belum sempat ia mengomel lebih lanjut, suara mesin mobil sudah dinyalakan. " Bye… bye…! Yeorobun.. kami berangkat..!," pamit si pengantin pria setengah berteriak dan mulai melaju meninggalkan gereja dan para tamu. Beberapa kaleng di untai dan dikaitkan di belakang bemper mobil vintage tersebut ditemani dengan tulisan " Just Married", membuat bunyi kelontang berisik saat mobil itu melaju.

Semua tamu masih terlihat bahagia dan senang, senyum dan tawa masih belum luntur diwajah masing-masing. Sungmin masih menatap mobil pengantin tersebut hingga menghilang disebuah belokkan. Sebuah lengan menepuk punggungnya, " Sungmin-ah..," seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum hangat padanya.

" Ahjummah..," Sungmin langsung menggandeng manja sang Ahjummah. " Bergahagia jugalah.. agar Eommamu disana bisa semakin tersenyum melihatmu," keduanya jalan beriringan menuju parkiran gereja. " Tak semudah itu.. aku sudah berkali-kali mendapatkan handbouquet seperti ini diberbagai pernikahan yang aku diundang," Sungmin menunjukkan Handbouquet tersebut kepada Ahjummahnya.

" Pasti akanada saatnya.. kau harus lebih membuka diri dan hatimu, ingat umurmu sudah berapa? Apa lagi yang kau cari?," Ahjummah membelai rambutnya lembut. " Kau sama seriusnya seperti Appamu! lihat ia masih saja bersama para jendral-jendral tua itu," sambung Ahjummah lagi, Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Sebentar lagi juga dia pensiun.. kendeu, dia masih ada tugas yang harus dia kerjakan," bela Sungmin. Ahjummah hanya memutar matanya malas. " Park Ahjusshi eodiga?," Sungmin memandang sekitar mencari sosok namja paruh baya lainnya yang masih terlihat gagah diusia tuanya.

" Masih harus menyambut beberapa temannya.. dia akan menyusul," jelas Ahjummah saat mereka sudah tiba di parkiran, dan sebuah mobil mewah Roice Royal hitam dengan seorang namja berseragam lengkap layaknya driver keluar untuk menyambut kami. Ia membungkuk kearah Sungmin dan yeoja tua itu yang adalah majikannya. Dengan sigap ia segera membuka pintu belakang, bagian penumpang.

" Min.. gomawo kau sudah datang dan menjadi Bridesmaid untuk Jungsoo-ah… kau akan langsung pulang?," Ahjummah memandang hangat layaknya seorang eomma pada puterinya. Sungmin mengangguk antusias. " Kau pulang naik apa?," tanyanya lagi.

" Aku naik taksi saja..," balasnya. " Taksi? Mobilmu?," wajah senjanya terlihat khawatir saat tau keponakkan tercintanya ini pulang sendiri naik taksi. " Sedang diperbaiki.." jawabnya singkat

" Ahjummah antar?!," Ahjummah menawarkan tumpangan. Sungmin segera menggeleng menolak. " Animida.. ahjummah! Gamshamnida.. aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagi pula bukankah para orangtua mempelai akan makan malam bersama?," mengingatkan jadwal Ahjummah dan Ahjusshi nanti malam.

" Ahh.. kau benar, untung kau mengingatkan. Ah, acara pernikahan ini terlalu melelahkan," keluh Ahjummah memasang wajah sebal. " Ahjummah tak boleh begitu.. mereka besanmu sekarang! Dan kalian sudah menjadi satu keluarga," nasehat Sungmin yang langsung merangkul Ahjummahnya. " Hah.. berarti aku harus memperbaiki riasan dan pakaianku?," Ahjummah balik bertanya pada Sungmin. Yeoja muda itu mengangguk membenarkan. " Tidak bisakah kau menemani Ahjummahmu ini?," pinta Ahjummah.

" Animida.. aku tidak bisa hari ini, aku sudah ada janji dengan showroom mobil yang memperbaiki mobilku. Mereka bilang sudah selesai," alasannya pada Sang Ahjummah. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah diwajah manisnya, saat ia tidak bisa menuruti keinginan Ahjummahnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Eommanya sendiri sejak umur 10 tahun ia kehilangan sang Eomma.

" Haaah..," sebuah desahan berat keluar dari mulut Ahjummah. " Lain kali.. yakso! Kita akan melakukannya berdua, kalau Teukkie Eonnie tidak sibuk kita akan mengajaknya,". Tak lama sesosok namja paruh abad dengan fisik yang masih segar datang menghampiri keduanya dengan ditemani 2 namja berpakaian serba hitam di belakangnya. Lengannya membawa sesuatu barang milik yeoja.

" Itu Park Ahjusshi…!," seru Sungmin. " Yeoboo…!," sapa Park Ahjusshi sedikit berteriak pada sang isteri. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, sebuah senyum ia tujukan pada kedua yeoja berbeda usia tersebut.

" Min..," sapanya ramah. " Annyeonghasimika.. Ahjusshi!," Sungmin membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. " Ini.. barang-barangmu!," Park Ahjusshi menyerahkannya langsung sebuah coat hitam beserta clucht bag berwarna silver pada Sungmin. Ia menerima. " Gamshamnida..," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Lengan Park Ahjusshi langsung terjulur untuk mengacak sayang rambut sang keponakkan.

" Kau akan ikut kami?," tanyanya memastikan. " Animida Ahjusshi..," jawab Sungmin. Sekarang ia menatap sang isteri. " Yeobo.. kau tak lupa dengan janji kita kan untuk makan malam bersama besan?,". Ahjummah hanya menggangguk sebagai respon.

" Nde.. kau benar tak ingin ikut bersama kami Minnie?," Park Ahjusshi menatap Sungmin. " Ani.. aku harus mengambil mobilku dan ke kantor ada beberapa kerjaan yang tertinggal," elaknya canggung. " Aku sudah mengajaknya.. tapi, ia sudah ada jadwalnya sendiri," lirih sang istri. " Kita tidak bisa memaksanya, dia harus bertanggung jawab..," bela Park Ahjusshi.

" Kendeu, lain kali kau harus mau.. lihat sekarang ini kami sepasang lansia yang kesepian! Puteri kami satu-satunya sudah dijemput oleh pangeran berwajah raccoon itu, awas saja! Bila dia membuat puteriku menangis sengsara..!," sungut Park Ahjusshi berapi-api. Sungmin terkekeh kecil saat mendengarnya. " Nde.. tenang saja Ahjusshi! Kalau Kangin Oppa membuat Teukkie Eonnie menangis, bersedih.. akulah orang yang ada dibarisan depan untuk menghajar si raccoon itu!," Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi keudara.

" Nde.. kita hanya bisa mendoakan keduanya saja sekarang! Semoga mereka anak-anak nakal itu selalu bahagia," ujar Ahjummah bijak, diiringi anggukkan setuju dari sang suami dan Sungmin. " Kalau begitu kami pulang.. kau jaga dirimu, jaga kesehatan, dan..," Ahjummah menggantung kalimatnya, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dengan hangat.

" Sering-sering berbincang dengan Appamu..! dia butuh puterinya," sambung Park Ahjusshi yang dibalas senyuman oleh Ahjummah. Seulas senyum simpul Sungmin tunjukkan pada keduanya sebagai jawaban.

" Sampaikan salam kami untuk si tua itu," final Park Ahjussshi. Ahjummah langsung memeluk erat Sungmin sebelum masuk mobil. " Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku Ahjummah dan Ahjusshi," bisiknya pada Ahjummah disela-sela pelukkan mereka.

Pelukkan keduanya pun terlepas dan saling melempar senyum, sebelum ahjummah masuk mobil. " Ah.. Min! kami duluan.. kami pasti akan merindukan Jungsoo dan Kau..! Uri Aegyo Princess," Park Ahjusshi merangkul pundak Sungmin. " Gamshamnida.. Jaga kesehatan kalian! Aku juga pasti akan merindukkan kalian, sekali lagi Chukkahamnida..," Sungmin tersenyum hangat pada sang Ahjusshi.

Blaaam..

Pintu mobil ditutup oleh sang driver, Sungmin masih dapat melihat senyuman keduanya dari luar. Ahjummah meambaikan tangan dan memberikan fly kiss pada Sungmin sebelum mobil benar-benar menyala. Begitu juga Park Ahjusshi yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk Sungmin dan mulutnya mengucapkan kata "FIGHTING!", walau tak terdengar oleh Sungmin. Yeoja itu dapat membaca gerakkan mulutnya.

Dan disinilah sekarang Lee Sungmin kita. Berdiri sendiri, setelah mobil mewah itu melaju semakin menjauh menghilang di belokan. " Haaah..," ujarnya lirih saat memandang sendu handbouquet, beberapa mawar kelopaknya sudah mulai rontok. Ia mempercepat jalannya meninggalkan gereja tersebut menuju halte terdekat.

**To Be Continue**

**How?**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.. deep bow! **

**Leave your comments^^**

**Thank you all..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aduh~~ pengen pengakuan dulu sebentar!  
**

**sebenernya.. ini cuma cerita iseng aja!**

**cerita lama yang gak ada rencana akan di posting..**

**gak sengaja ke klik! suwer... hehehe**

**taunya reponnya cukup membanggakan, #agakberathati...**

**yasudahlah!**

**ditunggu aja reviewsnya! ^^**

**Story****Two**

Seoul, 1 July 20**

21.30 P.M KST

Disebuah perumahan penduduk yang sederhana di daerah pinggiran Gangnam. Seorang yeoja dengan penampilan berantakan berjalan dengan gontai menyusuri jalan sepi menuju rumahnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan dan nampaknya ia terlihat stress. Rambut hitam bobnya yang kusut membuatnya terlihat seperti rambut singa, kantung mata yang menghitam dibalik kacamata berframe hitamnya, tas slempang kanvas hitamnya yang diseret, sepatu sneaker merah yang sudah dekil tak terikat sempurna. Untung saja ia tak terjatuh karena menginjak talinya.

Langkah gontainya terhenti disebuah rumah tak terlalu besar berpintu pagar kayu ek cokelat tua. Ia membukanya dengan kunci cadangan miliknya. Tiba-tiba matanya mengernyit saat melihat kearah garasi, sebuah mobil keluaran jepang berwarna silver sudah terparkir manis. Setelah 1 bulan ini diperbaiki di bengkel oleh sang pemilik, ia memperhatikan keseluruh mobil tersebut.

Dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya, ia membuka pintu rumah tersebut. " Akuuuuu… pulang..!," sapanya, ia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk meninggikan suara sapaannya. Ia langsung melepas sepatunya asal, membuat kanan kirinya terpental jauh. Ia langsung menuju dapur. Melewati ruang nonton tivi yang merangkap sebagai ruang tamu. Terdengar suara tivi menyala.

" Kau sudah pulang Eonnie?," sapa yeoja itu yang terdengar seprti sebuah pertanyaan. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral baru. " Nde.. baru 3 jam lalu aku sampai," balasnya yang sambil terus mengunyah keripik kentang sebagai cemilannya, teman menonton tivi. Yeoja berpenampilan kusut itu melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang tengah asik menonton tivi. Ia melempar tas selempangnya asal ke sofa ukuran single, dan langsung menjatuhkan tubunhya disofa panjang tepat disebelah Sungmin.

Ia menenggak air mineral itu hingga habis. Membuat Sungmin mengalih tatapan dari tivi untuk melihatnya. " Kau begadang lagi? Kau menginap dikantor penerbitan itu?," tanya Sungmin memandang was-was saeng sekaligus housematenya tersebut.

" Ya.. seperti biasa deadline, padahal jatuh temponya masih 2 minggu lagi..," adu yeoja itu malas, ia menatap Sungmin dengan mata lelahnya. " Memang berapa buku yang harus kau translate, Bummie?," Sungmin kembali bertanya ingin tahu. Ya, yeoja yang berbeda 1 tahun darinya ini bernama Kim Kibum, ia bekerja sebagai penerjemah untuk salah satu perusahaan penerbit buku di Korea. Ia bertugas menyadur, mentranslate dan bahkan mendesign cover buku untuk buku-buku import atau mentranslate tulisan penulis asing yang mereka kontrak untuk perusahaan mereka.

" 10 buku anak-anak keluaran terbaru dari London dan 2 buku dari penulis novel remaja dari New York dan Kanada yang baru saja mereka kontrak.. arrghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ingin sekali aku mencekik si kepala penerbit ituuuuuuuu… dia pikir aku ini robot kamus apa? Yang bila batreinya habis, mereka hanya perlu men-cas-nya 3-5 jam?! Aiiisssssssssssshhh….," gerutunya kesal, Bummie mengacak rambutnya yang sudah kusut semakin kusut.

" Kau begadang sampai jam berapa? Memang tak ada yang membantumu?," Sungmin menatap iba Kibum yang sepertinya sangat tertekan dengan pekerjaannya yang sudah dilakoninya sejak duduk di bangku kuliah ini. Dan membuat dari waktu ke waktu pekerjaannya semakin diforsir bertambah banyak tugas yang ia kerjakan.

" Selama 3 hari ini aku hanya tidur 5 jam saja, Eon..! aku sudah meminta asisten. Tapi mereka bilang masih akan dipikirkan lebih dulu," sambungnya lirih, ia mencoba memejamkan mata lelahnya. Sungmin mengerti sepertinya, perbincangan ini harus segera diakhiri. Kibum harus membersihkan dirinya dan segera istirahat. Ia terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Belum Sungmin membuka mulut untuk menyuruhnya. " Eonnie.. mobilmu sudah benar? Oh! Ottokhae pernikahan Teukkie Eonnie dan Kangin Oppa?," Kibum segera membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam, menatap Sungmin dengan antusias.

" Yaa.. begitulah! Semuanya ikut berbahagia untuk mereka, semua mendoakan yang terbaik bagi penganti baru itu.. dan..," Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya. Ia langsung melempar pandangan pada vas kristal yang ada di atas meja telepon. Kibum pun ikut memandang vas yang berisikan satu buket penuh white roses.

" Itu Handbouquet entah keberapa yang 1 tahun ini kau kadapatkan dari pernikahan," ucap Kibum yang balik menatap iba Sungmin. " Itu yang 12," balas Sungmin enteng. Mereka saling berpandangan dan sebuah tawa pecah diantara keduanya.

" Hahahahah… ka-kau menghitungnya? Haha," tanya Kibum disela tawanya. Wajah keduanya merah. Terlihat manis dan cantik. " Kalau kau mengumpulkannya kau bisa membuka usaha toko bunga Eon.. hahaha,".

" Nde.. hahaha.. aku menghitungnya!," Sungmim memegangi pipinya yang merona. " Haah.. haha.. tapi, selama 12 kali kau mendapatkannya masih belum ada bahwa mitos itu akan menimpamu," Kibum merapikan poninya yang menghalangi matanya. Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan, ia berusaha mengontrol tawanya.

Tiba-tiba tawa lenyap dari keduanya. Keduanya memandang menerawang kearah vas bunga itu. " Benar.. sangat bodoh bila kita percaya bila kau akan segera menikah bila mendapatkan handbouquet dari seorang pengantin," gumam Kibum sendu.

" Aku setuju denganmu.. yang memiliki kekasih yang sudah berpacaran lama, saja kadang masih sulit untuk berkomitmen," Sungmin ikut-ikutan memandang sendu vas tak berdosa itu. " Pernikahan? Aku juga ingin itu.. tapi, masa hanya sebuah handbouqeut dengan cepat kita akan menemukan pasangan.. untuk menikah lagi," Kibum tersenyum sinis diikuti anggukkan setuju dari Sungmin.

" Yaaah.. aku sih percaya tak percaya!," Sungmin mencoba kembali focus dengan kegiatan awalnya, menonton tivi. Beberapa saat keheningan menyerang keduanya. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

" 2 hari yang lalu orang tuaku di California mengirim e-mail," Kibum membunuh kebisuan. " Lalu?," Sungmin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. " Mereka menanyakan calonku," sambung Kibum to the point. Membuat Sungmin memandang bingung padanya.

" Ya, mereka mempertanyakan kekasihku.. mereka mempertanyakan soal urusan cintaku, mereka ingin melihatku segera di altar.. Virginia road! Huuh," desah Kibum bingung. " Kau.. kau membalas apa? Aigoo.. aku tak tau kedua orang tuamu begitu terobsesi dengan pernikahan," Sungmin memandang horror Kibum, ia tak henti-hentinya memasukkan keripik kentang kedalam mulutnya.

" Aku belum membalasnya..," ujar Kibum yang langsung mencomot kripik kentang Sungmin dan ikut memakannya. " Ah.. santai saja! Heechul Eonnie saja belum.. belum menikah..," ujar Sungmin ragu-ragu. " Haah.. kau jangan menjadikan Heechul sebagai role mode dalam urusan cinta, Min Eonnie! Dia terlalu pemilih.. dan ia itu tak suka dikekang, dia seperti merpati. Bebas, tanpa ikatan. Aku tidak mau!," Kibum mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, tanda ia tak menyukai pemikiran Eonnienya yang satu itu yang tak ingin berkomitmen jauh dengan namja. Menjadikan mereka alat untuk bersenang-senang.

" Kau benar Bummie.. Bad Habbit! Huft.. aku juga bingung, walau Abojiku tak pernah menanyakan apalagi mendesakku.. tapi, tetap saja aku harus memikirkannya..," Sungmin menyandarkan kepalaya ke punggung sofa. " Suatu saat Lee Ahjusshi akan bertanya padamu Eonnie.. dan mulai menuntutmu, sama seperti Appaku! Umurmu 26.. sudah cukup matang untuk berkembang biak, menjalani hidup dengan namja yang bertanggung jawab hingga kita tua..," Kibum kembali memakan kripik kentang Sungmin.

" Cucu.. pasti suatu hari, entah kapan Aboji akan menagihnya." Ucap Sungmin final. Kibum menggangguk membenarkan. " Ah.. aku lapar! Kau sudah makan Eonnie?," Kibum memegangi perut ratanya yang mulai keroncongan. " Sudah.. wae?," Sungmin menatap polos Kibum.

" Aku lapar.. gara-gara percakapan kita ini, aku jadi semakin lapar!," Kibum bangkit dari duduknya. " Ayo.. kita keluar! Aku juga jadi lapar lagi, obrolan seputar pernikahan ini membuatku menguras otak.. dikulkas tak ada apa-apa, Heechul Eonnie yang mendapat jatah belanja.. dia masih sibuk!," Sungmin menegakkan duduknya, ia terlihat sangat antusias.

" Tapi, aku membersihkan diri dulu! Aku sangat kotor dan kusam," Kibum langsung melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. " Nde.. jangan lama-lama Bummie!," teriak Sungmin saat punggung Kibum menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

**To Be Countinue**

**How?**

**Comments, ya!?**

**say thanks :**

**PaboGirl : Hahahaha.. sebenarnya agak berat menjadikan Kyu brondong! secara tampangnya kurang support! hihihi tapi, mau apalagi?  
**

**TifyTiffanyLee : Hidup Tante Girang #loh! hihihi... Umur boleh muda, tapi tampang, Kyu?!**

**dewi. : Tunggu Sabar! si setan itu pasti muncul.. :)  
**

**abilhikmah : Tunggu! Bocah itu akan muncul.. tenang saja! :)**

**MingKyuMingKyu : Ini Udah, Nona! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author langsung ngeposting 2 aja, yah?!**

**soalnya senin udah mulai magang!**

**takut gak ada waktu!**

**Minta doanya aja, biar gak kelamaan! ^^**

**dan Authornya panjang umur dan tidak terkena Alzhaimer, Key!  
**

**#amit-amit belom kesapean buat nonton SS6,nih! Sama EXO!**

**Monggoooooooooooooooooo... (0)~~  
**

**Story****Three**

Tokyo, Japan 1 July 20**

22.00 P.M Tokyo Time

Tiga mobil mewah terpakir sembarang saat memasuki sebuah mansion mewah dikawasan perumah mewah terkenal di Tokyo, Jepang. Seorang namja paruh baya lengkap dengan setelan jas mahal nan branded turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Ekspresi wajahnya tak dapat terbaca, ada aura kelam menyelimutinya. Diikuti beberapa bodyguard berseragam safari hitam dibelakangnya. Ia memberi kode agar anak buahnya tak perlu mengikutinya. Sapaan para maid yang menyambutnya, tak ia indahkan. Langkahnya semakin cepat membelah rumah mewahnya. Nafasnya menderu hebat, seperti uap kereta api.

Ia terus melangkah melewati lorong-lorong panjang rumah mewahnya. Ia menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua, hingga ia tepat berdiri didepan pintu kayu mahoni besar. Ia mendobrak pintu kasar, hanya dengan sekali gerakkan. " Braaaaaaaaaaakk… Blaaaaaaaaaaamm!," suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup cepat.

" Tidak bisakah Anda mengetuk pintu dahulu? Dimana sopan santunmu?," seorang namja muda yang tengah bermain PSP diatas ranjang king sizenya, menatap tajam sang pelaku. " Seharusnya aku yang bertanya dimana sopan santunmu sebagai seorang pelajar?," balas si pelaku tak kalah tajam.

Tiba-tiba aura dingin dan hitam melingkupi kamar besar tersebut. " Bisakah kau Cho Kyuhyun-ssi sehari saja dalam seminggu tak membuat masalah disekolahmu? Dan berhenti mengirimiku surat semacam ini diatas meja kerjaku?!," satu nada meninggi dari si pelaku, ia melemparkan amplop putih panjang berlogo sebuah sekolahan. Si namja itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sinis, lebih tepatnya seringai tanpa dosa. Ia sama sekali tak memandang lawan bicara yang lebih tua darinya itu, ia malah semakin menyibukkan diri dengan PSPnya. Membuat Si namja dewasa itu semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. " Kenakalanmu semakin parah.. pertama kau membolos sekolah, pergi ke game center, tawuran dengan sekolah di Shibuya, berkelahi dengan guru, mematahkan lengan temanmu dengan stick baseball, membakar laboratorium Kimia, sekarang kau.. kau.. memecahkan seluruh kaca disekolah?! Maumu apa, haah?," Aboji membeberkan satu per satu masalah yang telah dibuat namja itu.

" Aku.. tidak pernah memintamu untuk memperdulikanku Tuan Besar CHOOO..!," bentak si pemuda tak kalah emosi. " Kau.. Kau memang tidak pernah meminta, tapi Eommamulah yang memintaku untuk memperhatikanmu!," sang namja dewasa itu mencoba melunakkan emosinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya anak bungsunya ini membuat masalah di sekolah khusus namja di Jepang yang cukup ternama.

" Jangan bawa-bawa nama Eomma! Kau tak pantas menyebutnya!," teriaknya histeris. Kyuhyun menatap sengit sang Aboji, ia sudah tak menyibukkan dirinya dengan PSPnya itu.

" Aku tau.. permintaan maaf saja tak cukup dariku! Yang jelas.. kau itu tetap darah dagingku, apapun yang terjadi. Kau.. Ahra.. kalian penerusku. Kalian mewarisi DNAku," Aboji berusaha melakukan genjatan senjata dengan puteranya. " Kau tak bisa merubah merubah segalanya.. kau tak bisa membuatnya kembali!," racaunya menuntut.

" Itu takdir! Kecelakaan itu takdir!," Aboji mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tak terbaca lagi. Sedih, marah, kecewa, kesal, dan putus asa bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat sebuah lubang hitam besar didalam hatinya. Ditambah sikap penolakkan dan membangkang putera satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan bisnisnya.

Dulu Kyuhyunnya adalah anak yang manis, manja, dan tanggung jawab. Bisa diandalkan dan sangat bisa menjaga nama baik keluarga. Sebuah kebanggaan keluarga. Ia begitu dekat dengan sang eomma, dia terkenal sebagai namja populer, pintar, dan tampan. Sosok sempurna secara sampul. Tapi, bila sudah dirumah bersama eommanya. 180 derajat langsung berubah menjadi manja, egois, dan manis layaknya seekor anak kucing. Tapi itu dulu 2 tahun yang lalu, sebelum sang Eomma meninggal disebuah kecelakaan pesawat terbang dari London menuju Korea.

" Kyuhyun! Berhentilah bersikap seenakmu seperti ini! Aku membesarkanmu bukan untuk menjadi preman atau penjahat. Kau adalah cerminan dari diriku, kau adalah penerus semua ini; jadi, bersikaplah selayaknya anak dari Cho!," Aboji kembali bersikap tegas dan kuat, menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa. Kyuhyun berdecih meremehkan.

" Kau sombong sekali Tuan! Ck.. aku tak MAU.. MENJADI SEORANG MONSTER SEPERTIMU YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH EOMMAKUUUUU…!," Kyuhyun berteriak kalap. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tak terduga air mata meluncur dengan bebas dari mata tajamnya. Ia mencengkram bedcovernya kuat-kuat.

" Sekali lagi aku katakan! Aku tidak membunuh eommamu, kecelakaan pesawat itu diluar dugaanku.. Kyuhyun!," Aboji berusaha menjelaskan ia melangkah mendekati puteranya. Kyuhyun terlihat kelelahan, nafasnya tak beraturan, air mata terus mengalir, keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening dan pelipisnya.

" Jangan mendekat! Selangkah lagi kau mendekat.. aku tak segan-segan untuk memukulmu!," ancamnya tak gentar. Sebuah gengsi, karena ia sedang terlihat lemah dihadapan sang Aboji; ia menangis menunjukkan sisi rapuh dan betapa kesepiannya ia taka da sang Eomma.

" Kyuhyun-ah! singkirkan egomu itu!," Aboji tak melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia menatap nanar bercampur rasa kesal yang masih melingkupi hatinya, akibat ulah anaknya itu. Kyuhyun terus menatapnya tajam dan sengit, air mata tak membuat pandangannya buram untuk memandang sang Aboji yang dulu sangat ia hormati. " Kau.. berhentilah bersikap seenaknya, yang ada kau akan membuatnya sedih dengan melihat keadaanmu sekarang. Aku.. sudah tak muda lagi untuk menghadapi kenakalan, penolakkan, dan pembangkanganmu anak muda! Aku lelah..," ujar Aboji yang sudah terdengar surut emosinya.

Namja dewasa itu mendudukkan tubuhnya diujung kasur king size itu, ia duduk membelakangi sang anak. Terdengar ia menghembuskan nafas berat, dan sedikit melonggarkan dasi cokelatnya. Ia merasa tak nyaman, terlalu sesak, dan mencekik seperti keadaanya hubungannya sekarang dengan sang darah daging. Kyuhyun sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah pucat, ia menyeka kasar air matanya. Tapi, nafasnya masih belum teratur. Asmanya kambuh.

" Kyu.. aku lelah, tapi aku tak ingin menyerah untuk menaklukkanmu. Kau dan Ahra titipan eommamu, wanita yang paling mengerti diriku, pekerjaanku, bahkan ambisiku. Aku bukan orang yang senang dan dengan mudah menasehati orang termasuk anakku sendiri, aku tak ada waktu untuk hal seperti itu. Duduk berlama-lama saling berhadapan sambil ditemani kue-kue kecil dan secangkir kopi hangat. Aku bukan Ayah yang seperti itu," Aboji mencoba memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Kyuhyun masih menatap punggung sang Aboji dengan tatapan tajam.

" Jujur.. aku menganggap perusahaan adalah rumah pertamaku dan aku menganggap rumah ini, kalian keluarga adalah rumah kedua. Saat aku penat, jenuh, dan merasa bodoh; aku mendatangi kalian untuk singgah. Dan Eommamu itu tau dan menyadarinya, dia sangat tersakiti dengan sikap seenakku yang seperti itu. Tapi, ia selalu tersenyum menyambutku pulang. Walau dapat aku lihat mata besarnya yang indah itu terlihat merah, dan berkantung mata, hidungnya yang memerah. Dia menangisiku, itu yang selalu aku syukuri.. seorang wanita tegar sedang menangisiku setiap malam dikamar pengantinnya, menangisi pria sibuk, tak tau waktu sepertiku," lirihnya. Kyuhyun masih belum buka suara. Ia sekarang menatap acuh Aboji yang masih memunggunginya.

" Jadi, aku mohon Kyu.. jangan semakin membuat aku merasa bersalah!, kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Kau harus jadi namja yang lebih baik dari Namja Tua dihadapanmu ini, fisikmu masih akan terus tumbuh dan berkembang, kau akan semakin tampan," seulas senyum tulus terukir dibibir Aboji, sayangnya Kyuhyun tak melihatnya.

" Pola pikirmu akan semakin berkembang.. kau akan memimpin..," ucapan Aboji terputus, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Ia membalik dan menatap dalam Kyuhyun yang masih belum bergeming. " Seperinya aku bicara terlalu panjang!," Aboji tertawa getir. " Kau akan mengerti bila sudah menemukan seorang yang special, seorang yeoja yang benar-benar bisa membuatmu bingung dan jungkir balik untuk mendapatkannya," Kyuhyun membalas tatapan sang Aboji dengan tatapan bingung.

" Terakhir aku katakan! Ubahlah sikapmu sebelum terlambat, ikuti tata cara hidupmu layak seorang Cho, berhenti bersikap seenakmu, dan mulailah mengepak barang-barangmu!," titah tegas Sang Aboji yang sukses membuat dahinya Kyuhyun berkerut bingung, sorot matanya bertanya menatap sang Aboji.

Seakan mengerti Aboji langsung meneggakkan bahunya. Dan menatap tenang sang anak. Dengan satu tarikkan nafas ia menjelaskan, apa maksud dari ucapan terakhirnya. " Sementara ini tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di Jepang. Kau.. dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu, aku jadi harus menerbangkanmu ke Korea! Kau akan melanjutkan sekolah disana, kau harus memulainya dari nol.. ubah perilakumu!," Aboji menunggu respon Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya sang Aboji, ia tak tau harus berkata apa? Mulutnya membulat tak percaya, dan dahinya berkerut bingung tak habis pikir oleh keputusan Abojinya. Dia akan membuangku? Menelantarkan? Itulah beberapa kata yang langsung terlintas diotak jeniusnya sekarang.

" Aku tak ingin mendengar penolakkan Anak Muda! Aku tak membuang, menelantarkan, atau sejenisnya.. sudah kubilang kau adalah bagian dariku. Aku akan terus mengawasimu terus, aku akan mengatur dan menyuplai seluruh kebutuhan dirimu selama kau di Korea. Jika, kau mampu berubah.. kau akan pulang cepat dan melanjutkan semuanya di Jepang lagi," sambung Aboji mantap dan tegas.

" A-aku…," ujar Kyuhyun ditengah asmanya yang kembali mendera, rasanya sesak. Ia membutuhkan udara secepatnya. Wajah tampannya semakin pucat, ini terlalu mendadak. Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya, ia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mencari udaranya. Ia meraba-raba lemari, laci, dan tas sekolahnya. Pkirannya berkecamuk, matanya sudah berkunang-kunang mengabur. Tapi, ia masih dapat mendengar suara kepanikkan Aboji, ia semakin mendekati dirinya. Wajahnya terlihat panic saat melihat Kyuhyun kepayahan mencari obatnya, asmanya kali ini kambuh lebih parah dari pada saat dipemakaman Eommanya.

Semuanya mengabur, aku melihat cahaya, dan semakin gelap-gelap dan nyaman; hangat dan lembut. Eomma itukah kau? Apa kau tadi menyaksikannya? Mendengarnya? Aboji mengirimku ke Korea. Aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Mianhe... Mianheeee…

" Dia mengigau Tuan!," ujar salah satu maid saat sedang mengompres kening puteranya. Aboji memandang sendu Kyuhyun yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. " Apa Dokternya sudah datang?," tanya Aboji kepada salah Kepala maid lain yang ada dikamar Kyuhyun. " Dokter Yamamoto dia dalam perjalanan menuju kemari," sahutnya sopan.

" Kyu..," gumam Aboji lirih. " Tuan.. Nona Muda Ahra sedang perjalanan menuju kemari, dia sangat panik," ujar Kepala Maid tua tersebut. Dia adalah Kepala Pelayan generasi ke tiga, dia adalah pengasuh Ahra dan Kyuhyun sejak mereka kecil bahkan saat masih di kandung badan sang Eomma.

" Ahjummah.. aku harap tindakkanku benar, aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya," lirihnya pada sang Kepala Pelayan kepercayaan keluarga itu. Sebuah senyum terukir dari si Ahjummah. "Mengirim Tuan Muda ke Korea adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat Tuan. Sudah seharusnya ia melihat tanah airnya, melihat asal keluarganya. Saya yakin disana Tuan Muda akan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, mungkin dia akan menemukan cintanya disana; seorang yeoja yang bisa mengerti dirinya seperti Nyonya Muda," tuturnya bersahaja penuh kesopanan.

" Semoga.. aku berharap banyak padanya," Aboji mendudukkan tubuh disisi ranjang Kyuhyun ia menggenggam hangat tangan anaknya, ia membandingkan jari-jarinya. " Lihat sekarang jari-jarimu sudah sama besar dan kokoh seperti milik Aboji, kau tumbuh dengan sempurna.. Eommamu merawatmu dengan baik, sebelum ia pergi," lirihnya, tangan tuanya sekarang beranjak membelai surai cokelat sang anak. " Rambutmu mirip denganku,".

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dengan agak kasar. Tuan Cho melihat kearah si pembuka. Kepala Pelayan dan satu orang Maid menunduk dalam saat melihat seorang yeoja berumur 27an melangkah masuk dengan wajah penuh peluh, ia terlihat panic dan terburu-buru. Ia datang hanya mengenakan dress tidur panjang berwarna krem berbalut coat cokelat yang agak keberasaran ditubuh rampingnya.

" Aboji.. waeyo? Kyuhyun-ah..," yeoja muda itu langsung memeluk sayang sang Aboji. Tatapannya beralih melihat sang adik yang terbaring pucat. " Kyunnie.. Gweanchanayo?," ia membelai lembut pipi tirus Kyuhyun setitik air mata mengalir dipipinya.

" Asmanya kambuh.. dan lebih parah dari pada saat di pemakaman tempo hari," jelas Aboji singkat tanpa memangalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. " Kau datang dengan suamimu?," tanya Aboji menoleh kepada Cho Ahra atau yang sekarang bermarga Jang Ahra.

Ahra mengangguk, seulas senyum ia tunjukkan pada Aboji. " Aboji sudah mengatakannya, besok ia akan terbang," Ahra langsung menatap tak percaya sang aboji. " Ayo, kita bicara diruanganku!," ajak Aboji pada Ahra, ia memandang sekilas Kyuhyun.

Ahra mengangguk menuruti. Ahra mengikuti langkah sang Aboji, mengikuti seperti anak ayam. " Tolong.. kalau Dokter Yamamoto datang suruh saja ia langsung memeriksa Kyuhyun, dan bila sudah selesai tolong bertahukan padaku," pesan Aboji sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun pada para pelayan.

Ruang kerja aboji terletak di lantai bawah. Disinalah sekarang Aboji dan Puterinya. Saling duduk berhadapan dalam diam. Memandang kosong pada lantai kayu berkarpet mewah dari Turki. Hingga akhirnya Ahra mulai bosan dan memulai percakapan. " So.. Kyuhyun-ah.. tidakkah itu terlalu cepat? Besok pagi-pagi Aboji akan tetap menerbangkannya ke Korea?," ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan memandang dalam sang Aboji.

" Lebih cepat, lebih baik Chagiya..!," balas Aboji membalas tatapan Ahra. " Kondisinya masih lemah.. dia.. aku yakin belum siap," kembali Ahra membujuk sang Aboji untuk menunda penerbangan Kyuhyun. " Aku ingin.. dia sudah berada disana sebelum musim panas ini, Aboji akan meminta Dokter Yamamoto Sama untuk memberinya vitamin dan suplemen, Kyuhyun harus segera pergi!," Aboji pun tetap pada pendiriannya.

Ahra menghela nafasnya pasrah. " Beri waktu untuk pemulihan 2 hari untuknya.. penerbangan itu akan mengganggu kesehatannya, Kyuhyun.. aku.. pasti akan merindukannya," Ahra menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang telinganya. " Kita semua pasti akan merindukkan anak itu, tapi ia harus segera belajar.. berubah!,".

Aboji berjalan mendekati Ahra yang tengah duduk didepannya, kursi kulit bundar berlengan yang nyaman. " Kita semua menginginkannya berubah, kembali pada Kyuhyun kita yang dulu. Anak itu pasti bisa.. kita akan melihatnya menjadi seorang pria kelak," Aboji membelai pipi Ahra lembut. Tangan besar dan hangatnya membuat Ahra nyaman. Ahra mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

" Lalu.. lalu.. dia akan tinggal dimana? Appartment? Flat? Atau rumah?," tanya Ahra memastikan adiknya tinggal. Ia menatap polos sang Aboji. " Dia akan ku titipkan pada seorang teman.. teman lama," jawab Aboji singkat. Ahra mengerut bingung. " Teman lama? Nugu?," tanyanya ingin tahu.

" Dia akan tinggal menupampang pada temanku saat kuliah, kebetulan ia memiliki rumah untuk disewakan. Dan aku dengar dia bilang masih ada yang kosong, yang jelas aku menyerahkan semua urusan Kyuhyun padanya.. biar dia yang mengatur dan membantu Kyuhyun selama disana," cerita Aboji menjelaskan.

" Lebih tepatnya dimana itu? Maksudku.. alamat lengkapnya,".

" Dia akan bersekolah disekolah biasa, akan berbaur dengan yeoja dan namja yang seumuran dengannya.. di SM High School, didearah Apgujong-dong Gangnam. Ya, rumah teman Aboji disekitar situ.. walau bukan ditengah kotanya," Aboji tersenyum pada Ahra, ia mencoba meyakinkan bahwa keputusannya tepat tak akan semakin membuat Kyuhyun adiknya semakin terluka.

" Bisakah kita mengunjunginya?," cicit Ahra. " Terserah kau saja.. asal jangan mencoba membawanya pulang apalagi menuruti rengekkannya yang minta ingin pulang," Aboji memperingati Ahra. Bahwa ia sudah sangat mengenal Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengan sang Noona, dan Ahra dia adalah tipe Noona yang memanjakan Kyuhyun. Dan Aboji tau itu.

" Tok.. tok.. tok…!," ketukan di pintu mengintrupsi keduanya. " Tuan.. Dokter Yamamoto sudah selesai memeriksa Tuan Muda. Sekarang Yamamoto Sama sedang menunggu Anda, Tuan..," ucap seorrang maid dari balik pintu. " Baiklah.. Saya akan segera kesana!," balas Aboji setengah berteriak.

" Cha.. mari kita dengar bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun!," ajak Aboji, Ahra segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menggandeng lengan puteri sulungnya.

Mereka melenggang meninggalkan ruang kerja Aboji. " Ottokhae? Sudah ada tanda-tanda? Aboji sudah tak sabar ingin bermain dengan cucuku sendiri?," tanya Aboji tiba-tiba. Membuat Ahra agak tercengang dan terselip rasa bersalah saat mendengarnya.

Ahra menggangguk lemah. " Belum..,". " Kendeu, kami akan berusaha lebih keras.. kami sudah berkonsultasi pada dokter kandungan." Aboji merangkul erat bahu Ahra, mencoba beri kekuatan untuknya agar bersabar. " SooKyung-ah eodiga? Bukankah kau datang dengannya?," Aboji menanyakan keberadaan menantu pria satu-satunya itu.

" Dia menunggu dikamarku.. saat aku memintanya untuk mengantar kemari, dia baru saja pulang kerja. Jadi, aku sedikit tidak tega.. aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat dikamar." Aboji mengangguk memaklumi pekerjaan sang menantu. " Dia pasti sedang sibuk?,".

" Ya.. resiko seorang Diploma!," jawab Ahra. Mereka terus mengobrol sepanjang lorong menuju kamar Kyuhyun. " Dan rencananya tahun depan adalah mutasi pertamanya ke Abu Dhabi, kami akan menetap disana." Ujar Ahra girang.

" Bukankah itu cita-citamu.. berkeliling dunia gratis, dan menikahi seorang Diploma dan atau seorang DuBes," cibir Aboji yang mengundang kikikan kesal Ahra. Keduanya begitu akrab, Aboji ia terlihat sangat hangat dan menyenangkan. Begitu perhatian pada anak-anaknya ditengah kesibukkannya dan dibalik kedok dingin dan arogantnya, ia orang dewasa yang kesepian, dan senang berkelakar. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun tidak, tapi belum melihatnya. Pemuda tampan itu masih nyaman dan akrab dengan sosok Eomma ketimbang sosok seorang Aboji.

Akankah mereka bisa berjalan beriringan seperti Ahra? Berbagi cerita? Saling melempar lelucon? Dan saling menyemangati?. Waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

**To Be Continue**

**How?**

**Pasti too shortyyyyyyyyyyy...**

**Reviews!**

**Ditunggu, ya! ^^**

**Maaf gak banyak basa-basi! Deep boooooooowww...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Author comeback! ^^**

**Nyolong-nyolong waktu internet di tempat PKL! HEHEHE**

**Don't try it, okay!**

**Maaf.. deep bow!**

**Kelamaan nunggak.. **

**Fiuuuh.. update juga!**

**Be patient, ya readers.. lagi konsen sama PKL, guys!**

**Ini juga baru mulai, bgt!**

**My 1st day to working..**

**Huee.. hiks hiks! Author juga sedih.. jadi gak bisa dateline tepat waktu!**

**Sooo..**

**Enjoyed! ^^**

**Againt..**

**And..**

**Againt..**

**REVIEWS! Leaving your message.. Okey!**

**Story****Four**

Distrik Gangnam, 2 July 20**

06.30 A.M KST

Di perumahan pinggiran

Sungmin tengah sibuk memasak sarapan pagi untuknya dan Kibum. Berhubung ini tengah bulan jadi menu sarapan pagi mereka pun harus disesuaikan ; roti bakar untuk masing-masing, dua telur mata sapi setengah matang, 4 potong sosis sapid dan 2 gelas fresh orange juices segar dari minuman kotak.

Apron pink plokadot itu masih setia menempel pada tubuhnya. Sesekali yeoja manis itu bersenandung. Dan Kibum, ada yang menanyakan keberadaan yeoja itu? Ia masih dikamar mandi membersihkan dirinya, ia paling anti bila sarapan sebelum mandi. Saat Sungmin sedang menata meja makan kayu mereka, Kibum keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sudah terlihat segar dan rapi, berbeda jauh dengan keadaannya tadi malam.

" Morning..!, sapanya ramah sambil melempar senyum membunuhnya. Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyuman, ia memandang Kibum takjub dari atas hingga bawah. Yeoja ini menggunakan skinny jeans hitam ditambah blouse putih tanpa lengan dan sebuah blazer berwarna cokelat muda yang lembut. " Wow.. kemana si ugly duckling? Kau siapa?," olok Sungmin sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya. " Kenalkan namaku Snow White.. the most beautiful princess in this castle, kulit putih seputih salju, bibir merah semerah apel.. dan rambut hitam sehitam malam," Kibum mengulirkan tangannya pada Sungmin dan berkata dengan dibuat-buat dramatic.

Sunggmin terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Drama Queen Kibum yang menurutnya terlihat memaksa dan norak. " Berhentilah.. bersikap berlebihan seperti itu! Itu bukan gayamu.. drama queen itu cocoknya.. untuk Heechulrella Eonnie," balas Sungmin yang ikut-ikutan dibuat-buat seperti sedang melakukan drama.

Keduanya tertawa bersama, menertawakan sikap keduanya yang terdengar bodoh dan konyol. " Baiklah.. kembali normal!," Kibum menghentikan tawanya. Ia melirik satu bangku makan yang masih belum berpenghuni. " Heechul Eonnie! Dia masih belum pulang?,".

Sungmin kembali sibuk menata sarapan mereka,." Kelihatannya?," ia melirik Kibum sekilas. Setelah ia selesai menata, ia melenggang menuju dapur. Menaruh teflon dan spatullanya diatas kompor kembali. Melepas apron dan menggantungnya di dekat kemoceng. " Hyukkie bilang mereka akan kembali besok! Masih ada pemotretan untuk majalah dewasa dengan edisi..," Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya, membalik tubuhnya. Berjalan mendekati Kibum dengan gaya jalan yang dibuat genit dan seksi. Kibum mengernyit bingung. Sungmin membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kibum. Sedikit membuatnya merinding saat nafas hangat Sungmin menyentuh ceruk lehernya.

" Hot Summer Girl! Sexy Bikinis…," bisiknya dengan suara sensual. Sungmin segera memasang wajah sexy khasnya. " Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Eonnie.. tidak cocok dengan imejmu yang imut! Sexy bukan dirimu," Kibum melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, ia memandang jahil Sungmin yang tengah cemberut krena perkataan Kibum. " Kau ini.. aku juga ingin bisa sexy! Aku juga yeoja dewasa..," gerutunya tak terima.

" Hei! Jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk menjadi sexy.. kalau sampai ada 2 yeoja seksi didalam rumah ini akan semakin membuatku pusing!," Kibum memperingati Sungmin yang malah semakin cute dengan wajah cemberutnya. " Tanpa kau.. berusaha untuk seksi pun! Semua orang sudah dapat melihatnya.. dada ukuran 38b itu! Bokong yang tercetak jelas setiap kau memakai rok spanmu!," Kibum menunjuk bagian tubuh Sungmin yang tadi ia sebutkan itu. Sungmin menjadi merona saat Kibum berkata seperti itu. " Jinja?," tanyanya tak percaya.

" Aku mau ambil koran pagi dulu," Kibum meninggal Sungmin yang akan memulai sarapannya. Tak sampai 3 menit Kibum mengambil koran paginya, ia segera bergabung dengan Sungmin dimeja makan mereka. Kibum menangkap sesuatu dari depan pagar rumah yang sudah 2 setengah tahun ini mereka sewa, seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih bugar diusianya yang tak muda lagi. Mencoba membuka pagar kayu mahoni itu, dan melangkah dengan wajah agak gugup. Kibum melihat yeoja itu heran, dahinya mengernyit bingung.

" Eon, memang sudah waktunya untuk kita bayar uang sewa rumah, ya?," tanya Kibum hati-hati. Sungmin yang tengah mengunyah telur mata sapinya, menggeleng. " La-lalu.. ada urusan apa.. Nyonya Shin kemari?," sambungnya. Sungmin cepat-cepat menelan makanannya, ia menoleh kebelakang melihat dari jendela besar yang ada didapur yang langsung menghadap ke halaman depan.

" Aku.. tidak tahu? Pagi-pagi begini..," ia menatap bingung pada Kibum. Kibum menggendikkan bahu tak tahu. " Mungkin mau memberi kita makanan untuk sarapan," ujarnya enteng. " Atau.. ingin menurunkan harga uang sewa?!," Kibum penuh harap, Sungmin tersenyum mengamini.

Bel rumah mereka berbunyi dengan sigap keduanya bangkit untuk menyambut sang pemilik rumah sewa mereka. " Ya.. sebentar!," teriak Kibum dan Sungmin serentak menuju pintu depan.

" Cklek…!," Kibum yang membukakan pintu. Tampak diambang pintu mereka Nyonya Shin berperawakan kecil dan manis diusianya yang mencapai 50-an. Ia tersenyum kepada para penyewanya, ia melangkah masuk. " Annyeonghaseyo…!," sapanya ramah. " Annyeong.. selamat pagi Nyonya Shin!," lagi-lagi Kibum dan Sungmin melakukannya serentak, keduanya sedikit membungkuk.

" Mianhae.. mengganggu kalian pagi-pagi! Pasti kalian sedang sibuk sarapan?," basa-basi Nyonya Shin sedikit tak enak, terlihat dari senyum canggunggnya. " Ah.. Gwaenchana!," elak Sungmin sumringah. " Silakan masuk Nyonya Shin!," ajak Kibum menawarkan.

" Ah.. Gomapta!," Nyonya Shin pun menurut, ia berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju ruang tamu. " Mian.. kalian tak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutannya Nyonya! Panggil saja Aku Ahjummah Shin, seperti para penyewaku yang lain," pintanya malu-malu. Yeoja itu sekilas menatap jam digital yang berada diatas televise yang menunjukan pukul 06.50 A.M. Ia mendesah pelan, semakin membuat dua yeoja muda itu menatapnya bingung.

" Boleh aku duduk?," Nyonya Shin meminta izin pada sang penyewa rumah. Sungmin dan Kibum mengangguk mempersilahkan. " Aku akan ambilkan minum!," Kibum segera beranjak kedapur. " Tak usah! Aku hanya sebentar, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.. jadi, kalian silahkan duduk juga," ucapan Nyonya Shin membuat Kibum kembali melangkah keruang tamu. Sungmin dan Kibum duduk berdampingan disofa besar untuk tiga orang, sedangkan Nyonya Shin disofa single.

" Aku.. Mianhae aku tidak tau harus memulainya darimana!," ujarnya gugup, ia meremas ujung blouse bunga-bunganya. " Darimana saja! Kami siap," celetuk Sungmin. " Ah.. kalian hanya berdua? Heechul-ssi Eodiga?," Nyonya Shin memandang bergantian pada Sungmin dan Kibum. " Itu.. Heechul Eonnie, dia masih ada di Jeju.. masih ada pekerjaan," jelas Sungmin.

Nyonya Shin mengangguk mengerti, dia sangat tau apa pekerjaan Kim Heechul itu. Yeoja dewasa berumur 28 tahun yang cantik dan sempurna secara fisik. " Pemotretan..,". Sungmin dan Kibum menggangguk membenarkan. " Tanpa Basa basi lagi.. disini aku.. ingin menitipkan sesuatu," ucapnya memandang Kibum dan Sungmin yang sepertinya terlihat bingung. " Me.. menitipkan sesuatu?," ulang Kibum memandang Nyonya Shin dan Sungmin bergantian. " Ige Mwoya?," sekarang giliran Sungmin yang bertanya.

" Kalian tahukan hanya rumah ini, rumah yang kalian sewa ini yang memiliki lebih dari 2 kamar?," Sungmin dan Kibum mengangguk dan menatap polos Nyonya Shin. " Rumah dan kamar-kamar yang aku sewakan pun sudah penuh semua, disewa para mahasiswa dan beberapa pegawai kantor yang sedang dimutasi di Gangnam dan sekitarnya. Aku butuh bantuan kalian bertiga," sambungnya lagi hati-hati. " Bantuan apa?," Kibum memasang wajah serius. Yang malah membuat Nyonya Shin tak enak hati. " Begini.. adik iparku dan istrinya akan datang ke Gangnam, mereka akan menetap disini sementara karena adik iparku dimutasi untuk memegang cabang perusahaan disini, Gangnam. Dan mereka berencana untuk menyewa rumahku..," ucapan Nyonya Shin dipotong oleh Sungmin.

" Mwo.. anda mengusir kami? Ini terlalu mandadak Nyonya, kami belum mendapatkan rumah sewa yang baru.. mencari saja belum! Beri kami waktu," ujarnya histeris. Kibum menatap horror Nyonya Shin. " Ani.. Aniyo! Kalian salah paham! Aigooo…," Nyonya Shin terlihat panic dengan repon Sungmin dan Kibum yang menatap mengintimidasi. " Ti-tidak adayang ingin mengusir kalian! Tidak ada yang menyuruh kalian pindah! Aku tak akan menyewakan rumah ini pada orang lain! Tenang saja," Nyonya Shin mencoba memperbaiki kesalah pahaman yang terjadi.

" Lalu? Kenapa anda bicara seperti itu?," tanya Sungmin polos. " Begini.. jadi, aku masih memiliki satu rumah lagi yang memiliki dua kamar. Dan rumah itu akan aku berikan pada adik iparku dan istrinya untuk ditinggali selama 1 tahun ini, selama ia dimutasi di Gangnam." Jelasnya.

Kibum dan Sungmin membulat Oh!. " Syukurlah..!," Kibum terlihat lega. " Tapi, nampyonku lupa," Nyonya Shin merapikan anak-anak rambutnya. " Lupa? waeyo?,"tanya keduanya serentak seperti anak kembar. " Aigo.. lama-lama kalian seperti anak kembar! Selalu srentak,".

" Teman suamiku meminta tolong pada kami.. ia ingin menitipkan anaknya pada kami, anaknya akan melanjutkan sekolahnya disini." Nyonya Shin memassang wajah serius. " Aku berencana menitipkannya pada kalian bertiga!," ucapnya pada intinya. " M-mwoooooooooooo…!," teriak Sungmin dan Kibum heboh, keduanya saling bertatapan. Dan memandang horror Nyonya Shin meminta penjelasan lebih jelas lagi.

" Tu-tunggu dulu.. Ahjummah, ma-maksudnya apa? Kami tidak mengerti," Kibum melipat kedua tangannya di dada, Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Kibum. " Ne.. menitipkan? Menitipkan anak pada kami? Anda pasti bercanda Ahjummah!?," Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada Kibum. " Kalau kalian mau kalian hanya perlu membayar uang sewa 60% saja?!," Nyonya Shin memberikan penawaran. Membuat kedua yeoja muda ini terkejut, antara senang, bingung, dan ragu-ragu.

" Terima anak itu! Aku titipkan dia pada kalian.. untuk kebutuhannya sehari-hari itu tanggung jawabku dan suamiku! Makan dan biayanya kami yang mengatur. Kalian tenang saja, hanya perlu menyediakan satu kamar kosong yang rapi dan bersih," kambali Nyonya Shin melanjutkan pernyataannya.

" Ta-tapi? Semua kamar sudah terpakai.. tiga diatas kamarku dan Heechul Eonnie, dan walking closetnya! Dua kamar dibawah Kibummie dan sebagai ruang kerjaku dengan Kibummie?!," Kibum mengangguk antusias, membenarkan perkataan Sungmin. " Ne.. sudah terpakai! Kenapa tak dirumah kalian saja?," Kibum bertanya pada Nyonya Shin. " Seandainya bisa.. kami pun sudah tak ada kamar lagi, ditambah.. kalian tau kan anak kami banyak, 2 yeoja dan satu namja!,".

" Lalu apa masalahnya?," tanya Sungmin memandang bingung Nyonya Shin. " Anak-anak yeojaku masih dalam masa purbertas.. dan anak namjaku dia sangat pencemburu berat!," ujarnya tak berani menatap Sungmin yang sedang meminta penjelasan yang masuk akal padanya. " Baguslah.. mereka bisa saling mengakrabkan diri, berteman!," sahut Sungmin enteng.

" Tidak semudah itu! Pokoknya aku sekali lagi memberikan penawaran.. kalian hanya perlu membayar sewa 60% bila mau menerima anak itu!? Otte?," Nyonya Shin tetap kekeh dengan pendapatnya, dan penawaran mengiurkannya. Membuat Sungmin tak mampu berkata-kata, ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa Nyonya Shin tetap bersikeras menitipkan anak itu padanya dan teman-temannya.

Kibum langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Sungmin untuk berunding. " Mianhae.. Shin Ahjummah sepertinya kami perlu merundingkannya sebentar!," Kibum tersenyum penuh arti pada Nyonya Shin. " Eonnie.. ikut aku! Palli..," Sungmin menatap bingung pada Kibum, tapi ia menurut saja. Mereka masuk kedalam kamar kerja milik keduanya.

" Korbankan saja salah satu kamar!," teriak Nyonya Shin penuh semangat saat keduanya memasuki kamar kerja.

Didalam ruang kerja yang penuh dengan rak-rak kayu penuh buku, dua buah meja kerja lengkap dengan komputernya masing-masing. Kibum menarik nafasnya pelan, sebuah senyuman penuh arti langsung terlengkung diwajahnya. Sungmin menatapnya bingung. " Kita mau merundingkan apa Kim Kibum?," tanya Sungmin tak sabaran. " Apakah kau tadi mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shin Ahjummah?," Kibum malah balik bertanya. " Apa? Mendengar apa? Soal 60% persen itu?," Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada Kibum, ia menatap was-was yeoja yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu tengah menyringai, merencanakan sesuatu.

" Tidak.. tidak! Andweeeeeeeeeeeee.. Kim Kibum! Kau jangan gila!," Sungmin menolak mentah-mentah ide Kibum untuk menyetujui menitipkan anak. Sungmin menggeleng tak habis pikir. " Aku yakin.. Heechul Eonnie akan murka! Dia pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah, kau jangan gegabah! Kita ini pekerja, pegawai.. tak banyak waktu untuk jadi Nanny!," Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" Ya.. Eonnie! Siapa yang menyuruh kita menjadi Nanny? Sepertinya anak yang akan dititipkan bukan anak yang masih dibawah umur 16 tahun, bukan anak SD atau SMP.. apalagi balita!," Kibum mendudukan dirinya diatas meja kerja Sungmin. Ia terlihat sangat santai dan tenang, semakin membuat yeoja imut itu bingung. " Langsung pada intinya!," perintah Sungmin tak sabar.

" Kita terima anak itu! Ingat hanya 60% yang kita bayar setiap bulannya, kau tau artinya kita bertiga hanya mengeluarkan 20% setiap bulannya. Kita masing-masing tak perlu lagi membayar 33,3% setiap bulannya lagi! Kita save 13.3%..," jelas Kibum antusias meyakinkan Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Kau bisa kesalon setiap minggu tanpa harus takut bangkrut.. atau kita masih bisa makan diluar, direstoran mewah walau sudah tengah bulan. Dan aku bisa membelikan beberapa oleh-oleh bila aku pulang ke California.. dan kita bisa mengumpulkan untuk pergi berlibur dengan berlayar ke laut meditarania!? Eonnie bisa melakukan hobi lama, mungumpulkan barang pink.. aku bisa menambah koleksi bukuku," Kibum mengiming-imingi Sungmin, dan dirinya sendiri secara tidak langsung.

" Dia paling hanya bocah SMA, bukan anak SD/SMP, bahkan balita yang perlu ekstra perhatian! Ya, walau anak SMA pun masih membutuhkan perhatian.. tapi, tidak terlalu specialkan? Setuju?," Kibum berharap banyak dengan keputusan Eonnie manisnya ini. " Soal Heechul Eonnie.. itu urusan gampang, aku yakin dia akan setuju.. apalagi ini sangat berhubungan dengan hobi belanjanya yang mengila itu!," Kibum semakin berapi-api berorasi pada Sungmin. " Shin Ahjummah menunggu kita!,".

" Satu lagi! Semua kebutuhan pribadi anak itu ditanggung oleh orang tuanya yang dititipkan pada keluarga Shin.. dan bahkan untuk makannya pun mereka yang bertanggung jawab, siapa tau kita bisa sesekali makan gratis? Sepertinya bocah itu bukan sembarangan!," Kibum membuat hipotesisnya lagi. " Kau tau? Simbiosis Mutualisme, dimana semua pihak saling diuntungkan,".

Sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai licik langsung tercetak di wajah malaikat Sungmin. Dan seringai itu adalah pertanda baik bagi Kibum atas usahanya berorasi. " Lalu, kamar siapa yang akan dikorbankan?!," tanya Sungmin, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Keduanya memandang ruangan yang sedang mereka jadikan tempat berunding dadakan tersebut. Keduanya menggeleng cepat. " Andweeeeeee.. Eonnie!," jerit Kibum menolak.

Sungmin juga setuju. " Ne.. aniyo! Jangan ruangan ini, barang-barangku banyak! Mau ditaruh dimana? Andweee.. ruangan lain saja,". Sungmin dan Kibum berfikir keras. " Apakah kalian masih lama? Kalian masih merundingkannya?!," teriak Nyonya Shin dari luar, diruang tamu yang menggarap sebagai ruang keluarga dan nonton tivi.

" Ne.. Ahjummah! Kami masih merundingkannya… sebentar lagi!," teriak Kibum menyahuti panggilan Nyonya Shin. " Otokkhae, Bummie!? Kamar siapa yang harus dikorbankan?," Sungmin menatap bingung pada Kibum yang masih sama-sama berfikir. " Tidak mungkin kita tidur dalam satu kamar! Kamarku kecil, tak muat bila satu bed single masuk," Kibum membayangkan ukuran dan keadaan kamarnya yang tak terlalu luas. Karena ada tempat tidur single, meja rias, lemari pakaian, tatami kecil, rak sepatu, dan barang-barang pribadi lainnya. Ia menatap Sungmin. " Aku juga sama.. kamarku juga kecil Bummie!," keluh Sungmin.

" Dirumah ini.. tunggu! Ya, dirumah ini hanya satu kamar yang cukup luas; yaitu kamar Heechul Eonnie..," ujar Kibum ia menatap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar penuh maksud. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Sungmin sangat mengerti apa arti tatapan Kibum. " Kau tau maksudku?," ujarnya nakal pada Sungmin.

" Bummie Chagiya.. kita itu tinggal satu selama 2 tahun setengah, dan kita saling mengenal sebagai sahabat lebih dari 2 tahun! Jadi, aku sangat tau apa isi kepalamu itu!," Sungmin mengerling genit pada Kibum. " Give me five!," Sungmin memberikan 5 jarinya dihadapan Kibum, Kibum pun memberikan lima jarinya. Keduanya saling melempar senyum termanis dan terbaik mereka. " Keputusan sudah bulat!," sahut Kibum. " Sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat!," sambung Sungmin sumringah.

" Kita keluar! Jangan buat Shin Ahjummah menunggu lama, aku takut dia jadi berubah pikiran," Kibum segera melenggang menuju pintu. " Kibum.. chakkaman!," cegat Sungmin saat mereka akan keluar. " Wae?," Kibum menoleh pada Sungmin. " Aku bingung.. kenapa Shin Ahjummah tidak mau menampung anak itu? Dan malah menitipkannya pada kita, bukan pada penyewanya yang lain? Alasan Shin Ahjummah sedikit tidak masuk akal, saat dia bilang dia memiliki anak-anak yang sedang mengalami pubertas dan kecemburuan.. bukannya lebih mudah bila bocah itu tinggal bersamanya? Anak-anak bisa membantu untuk mengawasi dan menemani anak itu. Bukankah anak SMA atau remaja itu lebih baik bila.. bergaul dengan teman yang sebaya dengan dirinya?!," Sungmin mengernyit bingung, ekspresinya sangat imut saat terlihat seperti itu.

" Entahlah! Sekarang kita temui dulu Shin Ahjummah.. soal anak itu kita bicarakan nanti, kita akan mengetahuinya kan pada akhirnya?," respon Kibum yang langsung memutar kenop pintu. Nyonya Shin terlihat was-was dan khawatir. Ia menatap penuh harap kepada kedua yeoja yang menyewa rumahnya. " Aigoo.. kalian membuatku cemas!," ujarnya lega.

" Ottokhae?," Kibum dan Sungmin tersenyum lebar pada sang Nyonya, keduanya mengangguk setuju. Mulut Nyonya Shin terbuka lebar tak percaya, kedua telapak tangannya saling menempel. Ia memandang tak percaya pad Kibum dan Sungmin bergantian. Sungmin segera mengambil alih kesunyian diantara mereka.

" Kapan anak itu datang? Dan berapa usianya?," tanya Sungmin pada sang pemilik rumah sewaan. " Ah.. aku dengar ia flight dari Jepang pagi ini! Dan mungkin nanti siang atau malam baru landing," jawab Nyonya Shin. Kedua matanya berbinar senang, ia langsung memeluk hangat Kibum dan Sungmin bergantian. " Oh.. Tuhan! God bless you my dears..!," pujinya senang.

" Thank you.. blessing too Shin Ahjummah!," balas Kibum dengan bahasa Inggris lagi. " Kalian yeoja-yeoja yang manis dan baik seperti malaikat! Terima kasih sudah menolongku,".

" Malam ini kalian ada rencana apa?," tanya Nyonya Shin heboh. " Mmhh.. kami tidak punya acara apa-apa!," Sungmin menatap polos Kibum. " Mungkin membersihkan kamar! Rapi dan bersih.. bukan begitu?," Kibum memandang cerah Nyonya Shin.

" Aku akan menyuruh putera bungsuku untuk mengantarkan Ayam Gingseng dan Samgyetang untuk makan malam kalian berdua!," Nyonya Shin segera menyambar tas tangannya yang tergeletak diatas meja dan segera pergi meninggalkan kedua yeoja itu. " Aku pulang dulu anak-anak!," pamitnya yang langsung disusul Sungmin dan Kibum yang berlari kecil untuk mengejar Shin Ahjummah.

" Hati-hati Ahjummah! Salam untuk Shin Ahjusshi…!," Sungmin mengantar Nyonya Shin hingga pintu pagar. " Dan jangan lupa! hanya 60% persen uang sewa kamiiiiiiiiiiii…..!," teriak Kibum mengingatkan Nyonya Shin saat mulai menjauh dari rumah sewa mereka. " Ne.. aku tak akan lupa!," sahutnya setengah berteriak pada Kibum. " GAMSHAMNIDAAAAAAAAAAAA.. AHJUMMAHHH… !," ucap keduanya berteriak bersamaan. Setelahnya mereka tersenyum puas, terkikik bersama sampai masuk rumah.

" Hanya 20%! Aku jadi bisa sedikit melonggarkan ikat pinggangku..," gumam Kibum girang. Kedua tengah siap untuk menyantap sarapan mereka lagi yang mulai mendingin. " Mmmhh.. kendeu Bummie! Shin Ahjummah belum menjawab pertanyaanku soal umur anak itu!?," keluh Sungmin cemberut imut.

" Nanti juga kita tau.. menurut perkiraanku sekitar 18-19 tahunan!," Kibum menyuapkan sossis kedalam mulutnya. " 19 tahunan, ya?!," gumam Sungmin mengulang perkataan Kibum. Sungmin mengangguk-ngangguk imut dan kembali melahap makan sarapannya.

**To Be Continue**

**How? **

**masih pendek, ya?**

**ini karena keterbatasan waktu..**

**Mianhae.. Deep Bow ^^**

**NB:**

**Untuk Cerita BLACK SHAPPIRE dan What Iam For You..**

**Author Keep (gak stop, kok!) dulu, ya!**

**Maklum mulai masa sibuk PKL.. **

**Deep Bow..**

**Doain aja ada waktu cukup luang buat Typing..**

**See you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story****Five**

07.00 A.M Tokyo, Japan

Narita Airport

Disebuah terminal keberangkatan dibandara, tengah seorang namja berkulit pucat mengeluarkan aura kurang bersahabat, ia terlihat kelam. Buktinya dari pagi dia belum bersuara sedikit pun. Ia menatap tak minat pada sekitar bandara. Seorang yeoja muda ditemani seorang namja jangkung berkacamata yang berpakaian formal tengah berbincang dengan salah satu petugas bandara, sesekali yeoja itu menatap sedih si namja pucat. Setelah membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas bandara, kedua pasangan muda itu segera mendekati si namja pucat dengan hati-hati.

" Kyu.. ini tiket, visa, dan passportmu!," dengan lembut Ahra memnyerahkannya kedalam genggaman lengan Kyuhyun. Ia mendesah berat saat Kyuhyun masih belum meresponnya dari pagi, namja itu seperti mayat hidup. " Kyuhyun-ah.. kopermu sudah masuk pemeriksaan dan bagasi! Dan ini ranselmu!," ujar sang namja berkacamata yang merupakan kakak iparnya. Kyuhyun menerima ransel jeans berwarna navy blue miliknya itu. Kakak iparnya tersenyum simpul memaklumi, membetulkan letak kacamata tanpa framenya.

" Mau sampai kapan kau mendiamkan Noonamu ini?!," racau Ahra mulai hilang kesabaran. 20 menit lagi burung besi itu akan take off. Dengan hati-hati Ahra menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin. " Kyu.. mianhae! Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa," gumamnya sedih.

" Kau jangan membenci Abonnim, Ne? ini demi kebaikanmu," tak tahan lagi akhirnya Ahra menangis, air matanya tak kuat untuk dibendung lagi. Dia tak bisa terlihat kuat bila dihadapan Kyuhyun, saeng satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia langsung memeluk hangat Kyuhyun, karena perbedaan tinggi badan Ahra harus sedikit berjingkit.

" Kau harus jadi anak baik di Korea Kyu! Buat aku bangga.. buktikan pada Aboji kalau kau mampu! Kami semua pasti akan sangat merindukanmu.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks!," isakkan Ahra semakin menjadi, sang nampyon hanya dapat memandang iba keadaan kakak beradik itu. Kyuhyun masih belum merespon pelukkan Ahra. " Jangan nakal! Jauhi masalah.. aku percaya padamu Kyu! Kau pasti akan kembali menjadi Kyuhyun kami yang dulu, kan?..," harap Ahra pada Kyuhyun. Tak diduga Kyuhyun membalas pelukkan sang Noona, Ahra terkejut saat Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Air matanya semakin deras.

" Mianhae! Mian Noona..," lirih Kyuhyun ditelinga Ahra. Ahra menggeleng dalam pelukkan, " Gwaenchana, Kyunnie!,".

" Gomapta sudah mau percaya padaku! Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Noona!," seulas senyum tercetak diwajah pucatnya. Ahra melepaskan pelukkan mereka, ia menyeka kasar air matanya. Ia mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang berantakkan semakin berantakkan.

" Cepat kembali, Ne..! berhenti mambuat kami khawatir.. Babbo!," sungut Ahra. Kakak ipar Kyuhyun mendekati kakak beradik tersebut, dan merangkul bahu Ahra. " Cepatlah kembali! Jadilah seorang namja sejati… jangan buat Noonamu cemas dan menangisimu terus setiap malam, aku jadi tak bisa tidur! Hehehe…," canda sang kakak ipar pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. " Hyung.. jaga Noona, ne?!," pesannya. Sang kakak ipar meninju pelan lengan Kyuhyun. " Pasti! Selalu..," ia menatap penuh cinta Ahra.

Sejenak Kyuhyun menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru bandara yang terlihat cukup padat hari ini. Seperti mengharapkan seseorang juga akan dating untuk mengantarnya, Kyuhyun berharap dalam hati kecilnya bila lelaki tua itu ada disini, dating untuk mengantarnya juga. Tapi apadaya Abojinya tidak Nampak batang hidungnya sedikit pun dari tadi pagi.

" Aku harus segera masuk.. bye!," Kyuhyun mulai berjalan pelan, menjauh meninggalkan pasangan bahagia itu. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, " Dan segera! Cepaaaaaaaaaaaaat…. Beri akuuuuuuu.. keponakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…!," teriak Kyuhyun lantang tanpa dosa, dan tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah kearah keduanya yang tengah tersipu malu dan salah tingkah akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun. Kedua sibuk membungkuk minta maaf pada seluruh pengunjung yang ada disekitar situ, masalahnya Kyuhyun mengatakkan itu dalam bahasa Jepang.

Kyuhyun moodnya kembali, ia tertawa puas melihat tingkah Noona dan kakak iparnya itu. " Cho.. Kyuhyun! Awas kau, ya..," dumal Ahra sebal sambil terus membungkuk meminta maaf.

" Korea," gumam Kyuhyun. " Bisakah aku berubah? Eomma.. doakan aku, Ne! aku akan ketempat tanah air kita," ia menatap langit biru Tokyo, Jepang untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kyu-Min (^o^)9

13.00 A.M Apgujong-dong, Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Di sebuah halte bus.

" Yaakk.. udara mulai panas! Aaisssssssshh..," gerutu seorang namja berwajah childish, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sebagai pengganti kipas. " Musim panas semakin tiba," sahut namja lainnya yang bertubuh jangkung berambut red wine. " Kalian ini mengeluh saja bisanya! Kita harus semangat menyambut setiap musim, apalagi musim panas.. hwaiting!," semangat namja sipit, berkepala agak besar dan berpakaian serba hitam seperti akan pergi ke pemakaman.

" Hyuuuuuuuung… siapa yang mengeluh? Hah..," cibir namja jangkung berambut red wine. " Yesung Hyung! Kau tak merasa kepanasan apa? Dengan pakaianmu yang serba hitam itu? Orang-orang memandangmu aneh.. menyambut musim panas bukan warna hitam, ck.. ck..," tegur namja berwajah childish itu, memandang aneh dari atas hingga bawah. " Yak.. Lee Donghae! Jangan memandangku seperti itu!," Yesung namja berpakaian serba hitam itu salah tingkah.

" Ne.. yang Donghae-ah bilang itu benar, Hyung! Cobalah warna lain," ujar Zhoumi si namja peranakan cina bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut red winenya menyetujui usulan Donghae. " Hitam favoritku!," ucap Yesung enteng. " Tapi, Hitam bukan warna favorit para designer untuk summer Ye.. Sung.. Hyuuuuuuuuuuung!," Zhoumi tak mau kalah. " Lalu, aku harus memakai warna apa?!," tanya Yesung sebal. " Pink?!," celetuknya cepat, ia menatap tajam Zhoumi dan Donghae.

" Kau terlihat seperti akan pergi kepemakaman Hyung dengan pakaian serba hitammu itu," ujar Zhoumi yang melonggarkan ikatan dasi maroonnya, nampaknya dia juga mulai kepanasan. Awal musim panas akan segera dimulai.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling kedua namja yang berbeda tinggi badan itu mengangguk bersamaan, membenarkan ucapan Yesung. Yesung menatap horror keduanya, bisa hancur imejnya bila ia memakai warna pink. Apa nanti kata para anak buah, atasan, dan rekan bisnisnya. Ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran warna pink itu.

" Minnie-ah! Neo Eodiga?," keluh Donghae yang mulai bercucuran keringat. " Aku.. ingin ice creamkuuu…..!," racaunya sambil menyeka dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. " Aigoooo.. lama sekali! Coba kau hubungi dia Zhoumi-ah!," perintah Yesung, Zhoumi hanya nyengir tanpa dosa sambil menunjukkan handphone android pink pada Yesung.

" Aisssssssshh…!," gerutu Yesung saat melihat benda itu ada ditangan Zhoumi, bukan di pemiliknya. " Dia menitipkannya padaku," sambung Zhoumi sambil menggulung lengan kemeja abu-abunya hingga siku. " Akuuuuuuuuuu.. ingin ice creamkuuuuuuuuuuuu! Sungmin-ah.. palliwaa…!," Donghae meracau seperti anak kecil yang sedang menunggu eommanya. " Yaaaak.. Lee Donghae! Kau berisik sekali?! Shikereo…..!," bentak Yesung sebal menyiku perut Donghae.

" Sebentar lagi pasti uri Minniemin datang! Tenang saja.. panas membuat kita jadi tidak sabaran.. huuhft!," Zhoumi memandang berkeliling, menatap para manusia lainnya. " Kopi Dingin cepatlah datang padaku..," gumamnya.

Ditempat lain, sisi lain Apgujong-dong disiang hari menunju musim panas yang terik. Seorang yeoja dewasa bertampang manis dan awet muda sedang ikut mengantri bersama beberapa anak kecil untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang dingin dan manis, Ice Cream. Yeoja dengan rok span hitam selutut yang ketat dan blouse tanpa lengan berwarna baby pink, dengan ruffle dibagian lehernya, membentuk jelas tubuh berisinya. " Ahjusshi.. mana ice creamku?," tanya polos pada sang penjual.

" Sabar Aggasshi! Ne..," balas si Ahjusshi penjual yang tengah sibuk melayani para pembeli ciliknya. " Aku pesan 2! Cokelat dan Strawberry.. kajja! Aku sudah ditunggu oleh Chingudeulku..," pintanya memelas dan tanpa sadar dia malah beraegyo.

" Ini.. untuk kalian!,"

" Satu rasa vanilla untukmu.. dan ini orange pesananmu!,"

" Dan terakhir double scoop Papermint Vanila dan Green tea.. cepat pergi sana!," si penjual membagikan ice cream pada para pelanggannya yang telah mengantri dan memesan. " Dan.. untuk Aggasshi yang sudah menjadi pelanggan tetapku dan menunggu dengan.. sabar," ujar si Ahjusshi penjual pada Sungmin, ia menyodorkan dua jenis ice cream cokelat dan strawberry 2 scoop. Sungmin tersenyum manis menerimanya.

" Waaaaaaah….. gamsahamnidaaaa…! Ahn Ahjusshi!," ujarnya girang, Sungmin menatap berbinar ice cream strawberrynya. " Karena kau pelanggan dewasa favoritku Lee Aggasshi!," puji si Ahjusshi Penjual. Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan si penjual. " Ne.. baiklah! Aku pergi dulu Ahjusshi.. namja-namja itu pasti sudah menungguku, dan siap untuk mengomeliku seperti perempuan.. hehehe..!," canda Sungmin. Si Ahjusshi penjual hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Bye.. bye...!," Sungmin melambai pergi menjauh dari penjual ice cream itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya yang tengah memakai preppy toe hitam setinggi 12 cm, wajahnya manis terlihat panic dan cemas. Tapi, tetap telihat menggemaskan. " Aigoo.. ice cream cokelat jangan kau meleleh dulu, ne?! Donghae belum setetes pun menjilatmu..," gumamnya pada benda dingin, manis, dan mudah meleleh itu.

Sungmin mempercepat jalannya, sesekali ia menjilat ice cream strawberrynya bila ada tanda-tanda meleleh. Sesekali juga ia harus mengucapkan kata Mian dan Permisi. " Aaaarrghhhhhh..!," teriaknya panic saat ia mengingat sesuatu pesanan dari Zhoumi dan Yesung Oppa. " Aigooo.. hampir saja lupa!," ucapnya panic pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia lalu menyebrang mencari sesuatu. " Kopi Dingin… Kopi Dingin! Eodiga? Vending Machine..?," gumamnya saat tiba disebrang, disisi lain pertokoan Apgujong-dong yang sangat ramai dijam-jam istirahat siang. Sungmin celingukkan mencari vending machine yang menyediakan kopi dingin pesanan Zhoumi dan Yesung. Wajah manisnya menjadi cerah saat ia melihat kotak persegi panjang, berkaca, berwarna hijau dan cokelat yang mencolok; vending machine.

" Ah.. thanks God! Akhirnya ketemu juga.. vending machine!," serunya girang, Sungmin setengah berlari dengan high heels 12 cm menuju benda canggih tersebut. Letaknya dekat didepan sebelah restoran sushi Jepang, bersebelahan dengan tiang listrik dan ada sebuah bench kayu panjang dari pohon ceri. Disana ada seorang namja muda sedang duduk mendengarkan music dengan headphone silvernya, ia membawa 1 koper hitam besar, tas baseball, dan tas ransel jeans navy blue. Tinggal lima langkah lagi Sungmin mengapai tujuannya; vending machine. Tiba-tiba.

" Bruuuuuughh..!," Sungmin tersandung sesuatu, dan jatuh tepat didepan namja pendatang tersebut. Dan lebih parah lagi ice cream cokelat pesanan Donghae, mendarat indah menodai sneakers sub marine si namja. " Waaaaaaaaaaahhhh.. appppppppppooyooooooooo..!" teriak Sungmin saat melihat kedua lututnya berdarah. Si namja yang merasakan sesuatu yang dingin diatas kaki kirinya dan mendengar teriakan cempreng dan manja seorang yeoja langsung melepas headphonenya. Ia terkejut.

" Yaakkkkkkkk.. Aggasshiiiiiiii!," bentaknya pada si yeoja yang tengah berjongkok dan menahan sakit didepannya. " Ka-kau.. mengotori sepatuku! Ck..ck..," tuntutnya. Si yeoja tersebut tertunduk, tangan lainnya masih memegang utuh ice cream strawberry yang mulai mencair.

Si namja pendatang itu agak membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk membuang cone ice cream yang masih melekat diatas sepatu sebelah kirinya. " Mi-mianhae.. Tuaaaan..!," Ucap Sungmin panic, dan tanpa sadar dan disengaja ice cream strawberry miliknya mengenai wajah si namja. Si namja menjilat sebal ice cream yang mengenai wajahnya. Sungmin ia langsung berdiri dari jongkoknya, dan menahan perih dikedua lututnya, ia terlihat panic dan salah tingkah. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia memandang si namja yang masih membungkuk dengan rasa bersalah.

" Mianhae… Gwaenchanayooo..?," tanyanya hati-hati, penuh rasa bersalah. Ia mencoba menyentuh bahu si korbannya. " Jeoseonghamnida.. Tu-tuan! A-aku tidak.. tidak sengaja..!," pintanya saat menepuk pelan si namja. " Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaak.. Aggasshi! Lihat perbuatanmuuu..!," sentak si namja yang langsung berdiri dan berbalik menatap Sungmin yang sudah ketakutan. Sungmin malah menahan tawa saat melihat wajah si namja yang belepotan ice cream strawberry miliknya.

Namja itu mengepal tangannya, ia menatap jengkel Sungmin yang malah menahan tawa. " Ini ulahmu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab Aggasshi..! Kau pikir lucu apa?," sungut si namja menatap sengit Sungmin. Sungmin pun segera menghentikan acara menahan tawanya, ia menjadi ciut saat si namja menatapnya tajam, sangat mengintimidasi. Ia malah semakin merapatkan diri dengan vending machine yang ada dibelakangnya.

" Mianhae.. a-aku tidak sengaja!," Sungmin segera membungkuk 90 derajat pada si namja. " Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Tuan! Mianhamnidaaa…!," mohon Sungmin berkali-kali membungkuk. " Kau pikir dengan minta maaf dan membungkuk berkali-kali dapat membersihkan wajah dan sepatuku apa?!," bentaknya lagi tak sabaran. Sungmin segera mengeluarkan saputangan kotak-kotak pinknya dari saku rok spannya, dengan hati-hati dan kikuk ia berjalan mendekati si namja.

Tangan mungilnya reflek menjulur pada wajah si namja yang ternoda oleh ice cream strawberrynya. Otomatis keduanya dalam posisi berdekatan dan berhadapan satu sama lain, hingga si namja bisa menghirup aroma parfume manis yang menyegarkan yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin, begitu juga Sungmin dapat merasakan nafas hangat si namja.

Dengan lembut dan telaten Sungmin membersihkan hidung mancung si namja, lalu pipi tirusnya, pelipis, kening, dan keduanya hanya diam. Tak ada yang berani buka suara, sebuah perasaan aneh menjalari keduanya. Jantung memompa dua kali lebih cepat, Sungmin dengan cepat rona merah menjalari wajah manisnya. Saat ia dapat melihat warna pucat si namja, ia semakin merona saat tepat akan membersihkan sudut bibir tebal si namja. Ia menelan ludahnya, sekelebat imajinasi nakal terlintas di otaknya.

" Su-sudah selesai.. wajah Anda sudah bersih!," ucap Sungmin salah tingkah, ia menggaruk sisi belakang kepala yang tak gatal. Ia tak berani menatap si namja, Sungmin lalu berjongkok untuk membersihkan sepatu sneaker sub marinenya si namja. Si namja masih berusaha memajang wajah kesal dan dinginnya, walau didalam sana jantungnya tengah menggebu-gebu tak karuan. Ia tetap diam saat Sungmin berjongkok dan membersihkan sepatunya. Hingga sebuah suara memecah kegugupan mereka.

" Kau.. datang darimana?," tanya Sungmin yang sekilas menengadah untuk menatap si namja. Tapi, si namja tidak membalas tatapannya. " Kau bertanya padaku?," si namja malah balik bertanya. Sungmin kembali menunduk untuk membersihkan nodanya. " Tentu! Lalu, pada siapa lagi aku bertanya? Kau ini aneh!," Sungmin mempoutedkan bibirnya imut. Si namja menunduk memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah membersihkan sepatunya. " Jepang! Aku dari Jepang.. dan darimana kau tau aku pendatang?," Sungmin kembali menengadah menatap si namja, keduanya akhirnya bertemu pandang. Sungmin melempar senyum manis terbaiknya. " Itu.." tunjuknya pada koper dan tas-tas yang namja itu bawa. Si namja mengikuti arah tunjuk Sungmin.

Sungmin bangkit dari jongkoknya, ia mengelapkan tangannya yang tak terlalu kotor di rok span hitamnya. " Sudah selesai! Ya.. walau masih ada sedikit noda cokelatnya," Sungmin tersenyum canggung dan menatap sepatu sneaker sub marine tersebut. " Ya.. setidaknya lebih baik," ucap si namja yang terdengar lebih ramah sekarang.

Sungmin memperhatikan namja muda dihadapannya ini, dari atas hingga bawah. Modis dan mahal itulah kata yang dapat menggambarkannya, terlihat dari cara berpakaiannya yang simple tapi bermerk. Celena jeans berwarna cappuccino, dipadukan t-shirt putih bergaris-garis biru tua dengan jacket baseball merah berlogo team baseball terkenal dari U.S. Sebuah tanda pengenal menggantung di koper hitam besar si namja yang Sungmin yakini lebih muda darinya. Ia mencoba membaca nama si namja.

" Cho.. Kyu… Hyun," gumamnya pelan, tanpa suara. " Gomawo.. A-aggasshi!," ucap Kyuhyun terbata. " Ah.. oh..! Gwaechana.. aku yang salah Cho Kyuhyun-ssi," Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, bagaimana bisa yeoja dihadapannya ini tahu namanya, sedangkan mereka berkenalan saja belum. Seperti dapat mengerti Sungmin segera menunjuk gantungan tanda pengenal yang ada dikopernya. " Itu.. ada disitu! Namamu," Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya ber-oh-ria. " Aku mau.. beli kopi dingin dulu!," tunjuk Sungmin pada kotak besar disebelahnya. Saat Sungmin akan memasukkan uang koinnya, Kyuhyun bergerak mendekatinya.

Saat akan melangkah Kyuhyun menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas ikatannya," Cup..!," Kyuhyun mencium tepat dikening Sungmin yang tertutup poni, membuat Sungmin menyandar pada vending machine dan terkungkung dalam tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak meniban tubuh Sungmin. Kejadian tidak sengaja ini pun sontak menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana

Kyuhyun pun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin, tak dapat ditutupi wajah Kyuhyun merah sempurna. Begitu juga Sungmin yang masih mencerna kejadian yang baru menimpanya tadi, mata foxynya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Dengan gerakkan agak kikuk, Sungmin kembali dengan tujuan awalnya; vending machine. Dia begitu grogi dan salah tingkah, jantungnya semakin berdentum keras. Membuat lututnya yang nyeri menjadi lemas. Ia segera mengambil minuman-minuman dingin itu dan segera membungkuk pada Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat bingung ingin berkata apa.

" Mianhae.. aku permisi!," ujar Sungmin sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan setengah berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku. " Aku.. aku hanya ingin menanyakan alamat ini," gumamnya dan merogoh saku jacket varsitynya mengeluarkan secarik alamat yang ia tuju. Rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama dia di Korea.

13.30 A.M Apgujong-dong, Korea.

Keadaan dihalte

" Hoaaaam… omooo! Lee Sungmin-ah.. dia lama sekali?!," keluh Yesung mengacak rambut hitamnya kesal. " Ice Cream..," racau Donghae penuh harap. Zhoumi hanya menggeleng-geleng kehabisan kata. Sudah setengah jam mereka menunggu rekan kerja yeojanya itu, jam makan siang mereka sebentar lagi habis. " Huuuftt.. eodiga Min?," gumam Zhoumi sambil memandang sekitar mencari tanda-tanda yeoja manis itu.

" Sudah lebih 5 bus lewat.. dan ice creamku masih belum ada!," sungut Donghae berkacak pinggang. " Jam istirahat akan berakhir, kita harus cepat sampai kantor!," Yesung melepas jas hitamnya.

Zhoumi tersenyum cerah saat melihat seorang yeoja yang tak asing dimatanya, Lee Sungmin yeoja itu tengah berlari kearah mereka. " Akhirnya datang juga!,". Donghae dan Yesung langsung mengikuti arah pandang Zhoumi. " Ice creamku!," ucap Donghae girang. Yesung menatap tak sabar pada yeoja itu.

" Hosh.. hosh.. hosh!," mencoba mengatur nafasnya setelah ia berlari, kakinya terasa kaku dan berat. Dia harus berlari dengan hak 12 cm ditambah terik matahari yang menyengat. " Mi-mianhae.. a-akuh adah sedikit.. masalah.. tadi!," Sungmin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. " Ini!," Zhoumi menyodorkan saputangannya pada Sungmin. Yeoja itu menatap polos Zhoumi, " Untuk keringatmu! Dan jangan memandangku seperti itu, membuatku ingin menerkammu Sungmin-ah!," Sungmin langsung menerimanya, dan mengelap seluruh keringat yang mebasahi wajah dan lehernya.

" Benahi make-up sampai kantor! Agar terlihat lebih segar!," Yesung memperhatikan riasan Sungmin yang menipis. Lagi-lagi ia memandang polos bercampur bingung. " Dan jangan pernah mencoba berlari menggunakan high heels setinggi 12 cm, itu tak baik untuk otot-otot kakimu!," sekarang giliran Donghae yang perhatian. " Rendam kakimu dengan air hangat dan garam saat dirumah, agar ototmu tidak tegang..," sambungnya tersenyum pada Sungmin. Dahi Sungmin mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah ketiga namja rekan kerjanya itu.

" Mana ice cream ku?,"

" Mana Kopi Dinginku?,"

" Ne.. mana kopi dingin pesananku juga?!," ketiga namja itu segera menuntut Sungmin dengan pesanan-pesanan mereka yang dititip pada yeoja itu. " Aisshh.. kalian perhatian karena ada maunya!," cibir Sungmin kesal. " Ini!," ia memberikan 2 buah kaleng minuman dingin pada Yesung. " Mana Handphoneku?!," Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi segera merogoh saku celana cokelatnya. " Ini.. daritadi handphonemu bergetar! Kibummie dan.. Abojinim!,".

" Bummie? Appa?," Sungmin balik bertanya pada Zhoumi. " Min-ah… mana ice cream cokelatku?!," teriak Donghae habis kesabaran. Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya gatal dan tertawa tanpa dosa, " Ice creammu jatuh Hae-ah.. hehehe..!," Donghae termangu mendengarnya. " Ice creamku pun jatuh.. itu masalahnya makanya aku terlambat! Mengotori seseorang," ucapnya lagi, menceritakan alasannya mengapa ia terlambat. Saat ia mengatakan seseorang wajah Sungmin merona, sangat manis sekali.

" Wah.. wajahmu kenapa, Min? kau sakit?," Zhoumi menunjuk wajah merona Sungmin. Yesung mengangguk membenarkan, " Ne.. Gwaenchanayo? Kau merah.. wajahmu!," Yesung menatap Sungmin penasaran. " Kajja.. kita kembali ke kantor! Waktu istirahat 10 menit lagi berakhir..," Donghae mengingatkan dan memandang ketiganya bergantian.

" Yah.. ice creamku! Kau harus menggantinya Min-ah!.. traktir aku!," ancam Donghae, yang langsung merangkul Sungmin. " Apa yang terjadi padamu, Min? kau tidak sakitkan?..," goda Donghae yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan oleh Sungmin di perut sixpacknya.

" Yaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk…. Lee Sungmiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn….! Sejak kapan Kopi Dingin berubah menjadi Green Tea?!," teriak Zhoumi kesal, ia menatap tak percaya pada kaleng minuman tersebut. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya lucu. " Dan…. Ini!," Yesung mengarahkan kaleng bergambar jeruk padanya. " Aku pesan Kopi! Bukan Orange Juice dengan Bulir Asli!," protesnya tak mau kalah dengan Zhoumi.

" Ah.. sepertinya aku salah tekan tombolnya! Pasti akibat kejadian tadi, aku jadi kurang konsentrasi.. hehehe! Mianhae ne?.." ucapnya polos tanpa dosa dan segera berlari menarik Donghae, menghindar dari kejaran Yesung dan Zhoumi. Kedua namja itu terus saja meracau protes pada Sungmin.

" Yesung Hyuuuuuuuuuuung! Kau berisik sekali, sih! Shikereo…," ledek Donghae jahil. " Dan Zhoumi! Panas memang membuat orang jadi tidak sabaran, ya.. hahahaha!," balas Donghae.

Keempat orang dewasa itu berkejaran seperti anak kecil, mengacuhkan tatapan aneh orang-orang dengan tingkah mereka. Mereka berlari hingga kantor tempat mereka bekerja, mencetak prestasi, dan menjalin tali persahabatan. Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Yesung, dan Zhoumi.

Sungmin dan Donghae bekerja didivisi Akunting, sedangkan Zhoumi berada didivisi keuangan dan Yesung sebagai ketua tim atau kepala divisi operasional perusahan. Mereka bekerja diperusahan yang sama, Sendbill Corp. Zhoumi dan Donghae adalah teman kuliah, sedangkan Donghae adalah sepupu dari Sungmin, Yesung adalah senior Sungmin dikampusnya dulu. Dan mereka semua dipertemukan diperusahan yang bergerak dibidang retail tersebut.

**To Be Continue**

**How?**

**Author sudah berusaha untuk panjang..**

**Tapi, apa daya.. keterbatasan waktu luang**

**Deep bow 90 derajat..**

**...**

**Untuk para KMS sama ELF.. Be patient, nde?!**

**Don't forget to leaving yours reviewrs...!**

**Jebaaaaaaaaalll...**

**...**

**Minta doa'y buat lancar PKL dan lancar dalam publish!**

**See you..**

**I never stop to typing, kok! hehehe ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back!  
**

**Hohoho..**

**Enjoyed!**

**Maaf bila tidak EYD!**

**Ditunggu reviewsnya, ya!? ^^**

**Deep Bow..**

**Ichi...**

**Ni...**

**San...**

**Story****Six**

2 July 20**

07.30 P.M, Gangnam, Seoul.

Di perumahan pinggiran Gangnam.

" Aku Pulang!," sapa Sungmin tak semangat saat memasuki rumah yang ia sewa dengan 2 orang chingu. Ia melepas high heels 12 cmnya. " Selamat datang…!," sambut Kibum senang, ia setengah berlari dari arah dapur sambil membawa sumpit. " Kau pulang juga Eonnie," ucapnya lega.

" Hah.. kau sudah pulang? Tumben?," Sungmin melenggang masuk diikuti Kibum dibelakangnya. " Ah.. sudah jangan banyak tanya! Cepat cuci muka dan tanganmu! Soup Ayam Gingseng dan Samgyetangnya akan keburu dingin," Kibum mendorong tubuh Sungmin menuju kamar mandi bawah sebelah ruang cuci dipojok dekat dapur.

" Aku menunggumu sambil menahan liurku.. aku sangat lapar!," racau Kibum dari meja makan dengan pipi yang digembungkan imut. Luntur imejnya sebagai princess ice.

" Shin Ahjummah yang mengirimkan makan-makanan itu?," tanya Sungmin dari dalam kamar mandi dengan sedikit berteriak. " Ne.. tadi dia menyuruh Raejoon kemari," balas Kibum yang menatap lapar makanan didepannya.

" Bummie.. apa kau sudah mengeluarkan sebagian isi walking clohtes Heechul Eonnie?," Sungmin langsung mengeringkan tangannya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kibum di meja makan. " Baru sedikit! Aku menunggumu Eonnie! Aku tidak sanggup mengerjakannya sendiri," Kibum mengambilkan nasi kedalam mangkuk makannya dan Sungmin. " Kau sesiangan kemana? Sulit sekali menghubungimu?!," Kibum menyerahkan mangkuk nasi Sungmin. " Aku.. handphoneku titipkan pada Zhoumi. Dia juga memberitahuku kau menelepon terus," Sungmin menyendokkan kuah Soup Ayam Gingsengnya kemulut. " Haaah.. mashitaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku jadi merindukan rumah..!," Sungmin langsung menyantap makan malamnya dengan lahap.

" Lalu, kenapa tak balas menghubungiku?," tanya Kibum yang sama-sama sedang sibuk melepas daging ayam dari tulangnya. " Hehehehe.. mian Bummie! Aku tadi menelepon Abojiku, dia juga meneleponiku terus," balas Sungmin.

" Ahjusshi?," Kibum balik bertanya. Sungmin mengangguk dengan mulut penuh. " Makannya pelan-pelan saja!," Kibum memberikan segelas air putih dihadapan Sungmin, yeoja itu hampir tersedak. " Sehabis mandi.. kita harus segera mengosongkan walking closet itu! Sebelum Eonnie pulang tadi, Ahjummah memberi tahu bahwa anak itu sudah tiba dari Jepang siang tadi," Kibum menyampaikan pesan dari Shin Ahjummah.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin terdiam menghentikan makannya. Saat Kibum mengatakan Jepang, ia teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang yang menimpanya dan seorang namja muda, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia juga datang dari Jepang. Seulas senyum terukir diwajah manisnya, keningnya dicium oleh namja itu. Ya, walau tak sengaja. " Eonnie.. Gwaenchanayo?," Kibum melambai-lambaikan tangannya dimuka Sungmin. " Hah.. ne?! jeongmal anak itu sudah tiba? Lalu, eodiga?," Sungmin sadar dari lamunannya.

" Shin Ahjummah bilang.. bocah itu malam ini akan menginap dihotel dulu! Baru nanti pagi Shin Ahjusshi menjemputnya," Kibum meneruskan makan malamnya. Sungmin hanya merespin dengan ber-oh-ria.

" Dan Bummie.. kau sudah mendapatkan assisten? Berapa mahasiswa yang mendaftar menjadi assistenmu?," Sungmin merubah topic perbincangan. Sekarang giliran Kibum yang terdiam. " Ottokkhae keadaan kampus kita sekarang? Aku merindukan suasana universitas! Ah.. aku juga merindukan beberapa dosen kita. Prof. Ahn Joohui, Tuan Cha Byunhoon, Nyonya Kim Jaenna, Soo Inhae Seongsaenim.. dan para tutorku yang lain! Kyaaa..," ujar Sungmin penuh semangat.

Kibum masih belum merespon celotehan Sungmin yang menanyakan keadaan National University of Korea. " Bummie..! waeyo? Marhaebwa! Apa yang terjadi di kampus?," tegur Sungmin menatap saengnya. " Pelamarnya?," Sungmin mengulangg pertanyaan awalnya.

" Ah.. pelamarnya, ya?," Kibum kembali kealam sadarnya. " Itu! Map-map cokelat itu," tunjuk Kibum pada setumpuk map cokelat bertali yang tergeletak diatas meja diruang tivi. " Berapa pelamar?," Sungmin menatap map-map itu ingin tahu. " Tak banyak.. hanya 20 orang saja," jawab Kibum sekenanya. " 20 orang itu terbilang banyak," Sungmin tersenyum pada Kibum. Tapi, sepertinya uri Kibummie pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian siang tadi. Sesuatu terjadi di kampus dan Kibum sengaja tak menceritakannya pada Sungmin. Ia sekilas tersenyum getir, saat sekilas bayangan namja itu melintas diotak pintarnya.

" Kau.. mau membantuku menyeleksi assisten tidak Eonnie?," Kibum memandang Sungmin penuh harap. " Mwo? Aku? Menyeleksi para pelamarmu?," Sungmin memastikan permintaan Kibum padanya. Kibum mengangguk membenarkan. " Ne! baiklah.. tapi, setelah kita selesai dengan walking closet Heechul Eonnie dulu? Ottokkhae?,".

" Baiklah.. kita harus cepat, karena housemate kita yang baru akan tiba besok. Tak mungkin kita membiarkannya tidur disofa ruang tivi bukan?," Kibum menyetujui usul Sungmin. Mereka melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka dengan diakhiri perebutan paha ayam terakhir dan perebutan potongan daging sapi terakhir oleh keduanya. Sama-sama tak ada yang mau mengalah.

KyuMin b(_)d

" Aaaaahhhhhh… segarnya sudah mandi! Berendam dengan air hangat itu yang terbaik! Aku akan tidur nyenyak kalau begitu," Sungmin sedikit melakukan peregangan didepan pintu kamar mandi, dengan sebuah handuk putih melingkar dilehernya.

" Kau sudah selesai mandinya Eon?," Kibum turun dengan membawa kardus terakhir dari walking closet Heechul yang telah kosong dan bersih. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Kibum. " Dan luka dilututmu itu sudah diobati?," tunjuknya pada lutut Sungmin. Lagi, hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan.

Lalu, " Itu yang terakhir?!," tunjuk Sungmin pada kardus abu-abu yang dibawa dari lantai atas. " Nde.. jawab Kibum yang langsung meletakkan kardus tersebut diruang tivi bersama barang-barang bermerk lainnya milik Heechul Eonnie. " Kau mandilah dulu Bummie!," perintah Sungmin seraya ia membuka kulkas dan menggambil susu vanilla.

" Sepertinya berendam air panas menyenangkan juga?!," Kibum menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah yang tengah meminum susunya. " Kau benar! Cobalah.. kau akan merasa sangat dimanjakan!," ucap Sungmin agak berlebihan.

Kibum segera berlalu kekamarnya mengambil handuk dan piyamanya. " Eon, aku baru melihat kau mengenakan piyama itu lagi, sudah lama sekali..," Kibum menunjuk tubuh Sungmin yang berbalut piyama lengan panjang yang agak kebesaran berwarna baby blue bergaris vertical berwarna ungu pastel. " Ia.. tiba-tiba aku ingin memakainya," Sungmin mengaruk kepalanya gatal bercampur salah tingkah.

" Merindukan rumah, hah?," tanya Kibum tersenyum maklum pada Eonninya itu. " Pulanglah kalau ada kesempatan dan waktu.. Lee Ahjusshi pasti sangat merindukanmu," nasehat Kibum. " Sini biar aku foto kau dengan piyama yang diberikan Lee Ahjusshi sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu saat ke 22!," Kibum segera mengambil kamera polaroidnya. " Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…! Andweeeeee.. Bummie!," jerit Sungmin histeris. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran didalam rumah kecil tersebut, Kibum yang dianugrahi tubuh yang lebih tinggi dri Sungmin dan kaki jenjang, membuat langkahnya lebar untuk menghindari Sungmin yang berusaha merebut photo polaroid itu.

Keduannya tertawa dan saling mengolok satu sama lain, dua yeoja dewasa yang saat ini tengah bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan. Tak ada yang ingin mengalah sepertinya. Ya! Kibum dan Sungmin terbilang cukup akrab, karena keduanya berasal dari sekolah khusus yeoja yang sama pada saat High School. Kibum dengan otak pntar bisa aksel sehingga keduanya bisa satu angkatan. Sampai masa kuliah pun mereka satu kampus, hanya saja berbeda jurusan.

Keadaan rumah malam itu cukup berisik dengan pekikan cempreng Sungmin, ia mengerutu sebal pada Kibum yang mencoba menjajilinya. Kibum selalu sukses menghindar dari kejaran Sungmin, dan itu cukup membuat yeoja manis itu kesal. Dan mari kita tinggalkan dulu acara kejar-kejaran BumMin a.k.a Kibum Sungmin.

KyuMin~~ (^_*)v

Disebuah kamar hotel mewah dikawasan Distrik Gangnam. Jam dinding disana sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30 kst. Tapi, itu tak membuat sang penghuni kamar segera pergi kealam mimpinya, Kyuhyun masih tengah disibukkan dengan dua buah laptop bermerk; hitam dan silver dan sebuah benda berbentuk candy bar, yang dinamakan PSP. Kyuhyun dan dunianya sendiri, begitulah orang-orang terdekatnya beropini. Termasuk Aboji dan Ahra Noona menyebut gadget-gadget canggih milik Kyuhyun sebagai; sahabat, selingkuhan, dan pelarian Kyuhyun dari kehidupan nyatanya.

Kyuhyun namja muda itu tengah asik dengan permainan virtualnya, ia tak merasa kesulitan saat memainkan lebih dari satu jenis permainan dari dua buah laptop dihapannya. Ia terus menyerang, menembak, menerobos, mengendalikan, dan mencetak point. Jari-jari kurus panjangnya lihai menari diatas keyboard. Matanya menatap bergantian layar laptopnya, sesekali ia mendecih sebal bahkan mengumpat kasar saat ia meleset, kalah tertembak lawan, atau gagal mendapatkan sesuatu. Seharian hingga tiba di Hotel Kyuhyun lupa diri, ia tak langsung membersihkan dirinya. Dia langsung tidur, dan saat bangun dia langsung menyalakan gadget-gadget tersebut, sampai-sampai ia belum mengisi perutnya dengan sesuatu yang mengenyangkan. Bekas soda, keripik, dan beberapa makan ringan lainnya tercecer dimana-mana. Aigo! Bocah ini. Jangankan makan, untuk meminum obatnya saja ia belum menelannya sebutir pun.

Hingga sebuah panggilan menyadarkannya dari Dunianya, ia segera bangkit dari duduk nyamanya, dan berjalan menuju nakas kayu yang ada disebelah kasur king sizenya. Smart phonenya bordering, wajahnya cerah saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya disaat dia masih canggung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan Seoul. Nae Loveble Noona.

" Noona..", gumamnya, segera Kyuhyun mentouch tanda hijau dilayar smart phonenya. " Moshi-moshi! Yeobseo..!," sapanya girang. " Annyeong! Kyunnie..," balas lembut dari seberang sana. Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur, senyuman lebar tergantunng diwajah tampannya. " How Seoul?," Ahra mencoba mencari topik.

" Yah… tak ada yang istimewa! Aku merindukkan Shibuya.. Manikineko.. Tokyo.. Harajuku.. dan Shinjuku," Kyuhyun menatap sebal kearah jendela hotel yang menampakkan kehidupan malam Gangnam. " Bukannya tak ada yang istimewa! Kendeu.. belum! Pasti kau berbicara seperti itu karena kau belum berkeliling?," jawab Ahra terdengar dewasa dan sabar menghadapi namsaeng satu-satunya ini. " Tsk..! terserah sajalah.. apa katamu Noona," decih Kyuhyun sebal.

" Bagaimana flightmu? Otte?," Ahra mengalihkan pembicaraan. " Lancar," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. " Kau pasti bisa bertahan Kyu! Aboji berusaha melakukan yang terbaik," Ahra mencoba menasehati. " Ck.. baik untuknya! Tidak baik untukku," Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamar hotelnya, dan sebuah desahan pelan ia keluarkan. " Ayolah Kyu..! berhenti memusuhi Aboji, beri dia kesempatan. Jangan mempersulitnya sebagai orang tua tunggal," dengan nada penuh kesabaran Ahra mencoba menasehati saengnya tersebut, ia tak mau terlalu menekan atau memaksa apalagi kasar dengan Kyuhyun.

" Kau dibayar berapa olehnya untuk mengguruiku?!," tuduh Kyuhyun pedas. " Kyuuu..!," panggil Ahra yang berusaha menahan kesalnya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang selalu negative tentang sang Ayah. " Dengar! Aku lelah harus berada diantara kalian terus, 2 minggu lagi aku akan pergi ke Dubai. Aku mengikuti Hyung Iparmu bertugas disana, tidak tahu akan sampai kapan.. yang jelas lebih dari 2-3 tahun," ungkap Ahra berusaha berhati-hati. Kyuhyun yang mendengar rencana Noonanya, sontak bangun dari sikap tidurnya, ia langsung duduk ditempat dengan wajah agak shock.

" Haah.. yang benar saja? Kau tidak boleh pergi! Lalu, pada siapa aku mengadu, bercerita, dan.. meminta tolong bila namja tua itu berulah?," rengek Kyuhyun egois. Diseberang sana Ahra mendesah bingung dan prihatin, atas sikap saengnya yang kelewat manja dan bergantung pada dirinya semenjak sang Eomma meninggal. " Kyuhyun-ah!.. dia Nampyeonku, kami sudah menikah. Aku tak bisa berjauhan darinya dan aku membutuhkannya, aku tak bisa membiarkannya hidup sendiri mengurus kebutuhannya seorang diri! Apa gunanya aku sebagai istri?,".

" Oh.. kalau.. kalau begitu, pergilah! Selamat bersenang-senang di Dubai! Jangan khawatirkan aku!,". " Aigooo…! Bocah ini..!," keluh Ahra jengkel. " Yaak! Siapa yang bersenang-senang? Dewasalah Kyu! Ah.. hanya buang-buang pulsaku berbicara denganmu!," protes Ahra yang sepertinya ingin segera mengakhiri sambungan telephonenya. Kyuhyun terdiam, dia tak tau harus berkata atau merengek apalagi agar Noonanya tidak pergi. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan liburan Natal dan Tahun Barunya tahun ini hanya dengan Abojinya, gengsi harus tetap dipertahankan.

" Kyu! Kau masih disana? Huft.. aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti, beristirahatlah! Aku dengar besok pagi Shin Ahjusshi akan menjemputmu, lalu membawamu ke Sekolah Barumu dan setelah itu kerumah yang akan kau tinggali. Jaga kesehatan, pola makan, belajarlah yang rajin, ubahlah sikap dan sifatmu.. Semuanya menyayangimu! Jaljayo Captain Cho~~~..," pesan Ahra sebelum benar-benar memutus teleponnya. " Satu lagi.. Saranghae Kyu~~!,".

" Tuuuut.. tuuut.. tuuut..!," suara dari akhir panggilan. " Nado.. Noona," ucap Kyuhyun lemah, belum sempat sang Noona mendengarnya. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar, ia menggeser jendela kaca tersebut-langsung keluar menuju balkon-. Kyuhyun menghirup banyak-banyak udara malam Seoul, menyapukan pandangan keseluruh distrik Gangnam yang masihh hiruk pikuk dan tak terasa setetes air mata lolos dari sudut matanya yang menatap sendu.

" Eommaaa…! Nan bohoshipooo~~," lirihnya lemas. " Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah malam ini di Negara asalmu? Aboji? Aku harus bagaimana terhadapnya? Begitu sangat kau mencintainya Eomma?," ujarnya pada udara dingin Gangnam. Sebuah sapuan lembut menyentuh wajah sendu Kyuhyun, bergerak ramah menyapa kulit pucatnya dan rambut ikal brunettenya yang berantakkan. Bukan angin dingin, tapi sebuah udara hangat yang Kyuhyun rindukan. Mungkinkah itu sentuhan sang Eomma?. Yang jelas itu sangat membuat nyaman Kyuhyun.

KyuMin v(˘_˘)Ґ

Perumahan Di Pinggiran Gangnam.

08.30 Pagi KST

" Bummieeeeeee…!," panggil Sungmin dari arah ruang tamu. " Ndeee..!," sahut Bummie yang berada di lantai dua. " Semuanya sudah rapi?!," tanya Sungmin. " Sudah! Beres!," teriak Bummie tak mau kalah dari teriakkan Sungmin. " Cepat turun kau!," perintah Sungmin pada Bummie. Ia menatap puas dengan keadaan ruang tamu mereka yang agak berantakkan dan penuh dengan belasan box plastic, kardus, gantungan besi, dan hal sejenisnya. Beberapa keranjang pakaian pun ada.

" Drap.. Draaap..!," suara langkah kaki Bummie menuruni tangga. " Tinggal menunggu Bibi Shin dan bocah tersebut," ujar Sungmin saat Bummie sudah diruang tamu.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi, dan seseorang tengah berbicara melalui intercom. Bummie dan Sungmin segera bergerak menuju layar intercom tersebut. Dan betapa kagetnya kedua yeoja tersebut, saat mengetahui siapa yang datang tiba-tiba diluar jadwal.

" Heechul Eonnieeee..!," seru keduanya bersamaan. Dan saling memandang horror. " Kenapa dia pulang? Ottokhae?..," risau Bummie yang salah tingkah. " Aigoo.. katanya baru minggu pulang?! Aiissh.. aku belum memikirkan alasan," sambung Sungmin memasang wajah berfikir. " Ayo! Berfikir..!," titah Sungmin pada otaknya sendiri. " Min Eonnie.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?," Bummie balik bertanya, wajahnya sudah panic setengah mati. Dia belum siap meladeni kemurkaan sang Cinderella, apalagi orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab menjelaskan-Shin Ahjummah; pemilik rumah- belum datang bersama anak itu.

Sedangkan saat keduanya tengah berfikir, sang Cinderella menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran. Mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah dengan brutal, ia tak datang sendiri; datang bersama sang Manager sekaligus Assisten pribadinya Lee Hyukjae -yeoja yang bertubuh lebih kurus dan pendek darinya, berambut ungu pastel yang membuatnya terlihat manis-, tengah menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu. Dan masalahnya Heechul kita yang Agung tengah datang bulan ditambah dia masih mengalami jetlag, sebuah masalah besar jika membiarkannya menunggu.

" Yaaaaaaaaaakk…! Lee Sungmiiiiiiiiin…! Kim Kibuuuuuuuuuum…! Cepat buka pintunya!," teriak Heechul geram, Hyukkie yeoja itu hanya menutupi telinganya saking tingginya teriakkan Artisnya tersebut. " Aku tahu kalian didalam!," teriaknya lagi tanpa mengurangi sedikit pun oktafnya.

" Cepaaaaaaaaaaaatt!,". Hyukkie yang melihat tingkah Heechul hanya menggeleng bingung. " Kenapa dia tak membukanya sendiri saja, sih? Inikan rumahnya juga, dia pasti tau passwordnya.. aissh! Kim Heechul ini benar-benar," rutuknya dalam hati.

" Jangan coba-coba cari masalah denganku, yaaaa!," ancam Heechul tanpa ampun, Hyukkie yang mendengar dengan jelas ancaman tersebut langsung merinding. Dia dapat membayangkan nasib seperti apa yang akan menimpa dua yeoja manis tersebut jika tak segera membukaan pintu tersebut.

Sedangkan didalam rumah. " Bummie..! jangan panic.. kita pasti bisa menghadapi yeoja itu, seperti biasa kita pasti bisa melawan kata-katanya yang berbisa itu." Ucap Sungmin berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan Kibum. " Ya..! Nde.. kau benar, hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi diantara kita bertiga. Bahkan ini bukanlah yang paling parah," Bummie menyetujui perkataan Sungmin. Ia segera menarik pergelangan Sungmin untuk menemaninya membuka pintu.

" Yaaa…! Chakkaman Eon…!," balas Bummie setengah teriak untuk membalas panggilan Heechul. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Sungmin membuka tombol kunci, ia memasukkan password. Begitu juga lengan Bummie yang tak kalah bergetar dan berkeringat dingin saat akan memutar kenop pintu.

" Ya..! apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Buka pintu lama sekali?," tanpa babibu ia melenggang masuk melewati Sungmin dan Bummie yang sedang berekspresi tak terbaca juga membiarkan Hyukkie didepan pintu sendirian dengan 1 koper besar dan 2 koper sedang miliknya dengen ekspresi mulut ternganga tak percaya dengan tingkah Heechul padanya. Sungmin yang memiliki rasa solidaritas yang tinggi memilih membantu Hyukkie membawa masuk koper-koper tersebut, ketimbang mengikuti Bummie yang berjalan menyusul Heechul kedalam.

Tanpa perlu waktu lama. " YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK… IGEEEEE MWOYAAAAAA?!," teriak Heechul saat melihat barang-barangnya menumpuk dan tergeletak diruang tamu. Dengan kasar ia melepas kacamata hitamnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan mata besarnya melihat sekeliling. Dua housematenya belum ada yang buka suara untuk mejelaskan apa maksudnya ini.

" BARANG-BARANGKUUUUUUUUUUU~~!,"

" Wae? Wae? WAEYOOOOOOOOOO?.. BAGAIMANA BISA ADA DISINI?,"

Heechul segera menoleh, ia menatap tajam satu per satu pada rekannya sekaligus yeosaengnya itu. Sungmin dan Kibum yang dipandang keduanya malah saling melempar pandangan. " Wae? Ada apa ini? Lee Sungmin.. Kim Kibum?!," tanya Heechul tak sabaran dengan nada rendah tapi, mengintimidasi.

" Apa.. Shin Ahjummah mengusir kita?," ujar Heechul berspekulasi.

" Apa kalian belum bayar uang sewanya? Kalian menunggak? Haah!," nada bicara Heechul perlahan meninggi. Ia mendekati Sungmin dan Kibum, ia menatap penuh menuntut. Sungmin dan Kibum masih diam, kedua yeoja itu tidak tahu harus memulainya menjelaskannya dari mana.

" Yaaaaaak! Jangan diam saja!," tuntut Heechul. " Katakan sesuatu!,". Sungmin sudah siap untuk membuka mulutnya, tapi ia juga bingung harus berkata apa. " Kan, sudahku bilang pada kalian! Tolong kalian pinjamkan dulu uang kalian untuk menutupi pembayaranku.. aku akan membayarnya setelah pulang dari Nami! Aissh…," racaunya gusar. Heechul menghepaskan tubuhnya kasar keatas sofa di sebelah Eunhyuk yang terlebih dahulu sudah duduk tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dulu.

Heechul melipat tangannya didada dan memandang sendu pada barang-barang mahalnya. " Kalau sudah.. diusir kita mau mencari sewa dimana lagi? Ini terlalu mendadak!," gumamnya yang sepertinya sudah agak tenang.

" Mmh.. anu! I-itu.. maksud kami.. kami bisa menjelaskannya," cicit Sungmin sambil memainkan ujung bajunya. " Menjelaskan apa?!," jawab Heechul ketus.

" Kau ini Eonnie! Datang-datang langsung berteriak, marah-marah..," tegur Kibum datar. " Yak! Bagaimana aku tidak teriak murka? Saat aku pulang semua barang-barang pribadiku sudah masuk kotak dan ditaruh diruang tamu? Haah..," elak Heechul tetap ego.

" Neo!," tunjuk Heechul tepat pada hidung mancung Sungmin dan Kibum, matanya menatap sengit kedua yeoja itu. Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk memandang bingung pada tumpukkan barang-barang Heechul.

" Jelaskan apa ini maksudnya, haah?," tuntunya tidak sabaran. Sungmin menelan air liurnya sulit, ia melirik Kibum. Yeoja itu tampak tenang dengan wajah poker facenya.

" Aigooo… baju-baju mahalku~~," keluhnya menatap iba pada pakaian-pakaian mahal itu. " Seharusnya mereka digantung! Tidak disatukan seperti ini!," sambungnya lirih.

" Apa yang terjadi, haah? Kalian sedang kerja bakti membersihkan rumah bukan?," nada suara Heechul kembali terdengar marah. Ia menatap penuh menuntut pada Sungmin dan Kibum yang masih bungkam. Eunhyuk memandang was-was keduanya.

" Be-begini.. Eo-eonnie," Sungmin gugup, mencoba menjelaskan. " Cepat jelaskan!," respon Heechul mulai merendahkan nada suaranya. " A-anu.. Mi-mianhae! Barang-barangmu ini~~," cicitnya sedikit menunduk takut-takut. " Aku belum butuh maafmu Lee Sungmin! Aku butuh penjelasan," salip Heechul menahan sabar pada yeoja manis ini.

Sekilas ia melirik Kibum yang masih terlihat datar, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang sudah pucat kebingungan bercampur rasa takut. " Se-sebenarnya.. kami punya penjelasan tentang ini," sambung Sungmin mencoba memberanikan diri.

" Kami.. kami mendapat penawaran dari.. Nyonya Shin," sambung Sungmin singkat. " Penawaran," Heechul berkerut bingung.

Kibum lalu maju selangkah mendekati Heechul yang tengah berdiri diantara box dan rak pakaiannya, saat Sungmin akan kembali membuka suara. " Kita tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, bila tidak ingin untung Eonnie,".

Heechul langsung memandang Kibum bingung bergantian pada Sungmin yang tengah memandang was-was Kibum. " Untung apa itu?," ada nada ketertarikkan didalamnya. Seulas seringai tipis langsung tercetak diwajah cantik Kibum mendengar Heechul.

" Kami membutuhkan salah satu ruanganmu, Eon! Karena menurut kami hanya tinggal itu yang bisa terpakai," jawab Kibum. " N-nde," Sungmin menggangguk membenarkan. " Hei! Kim Kibum jangan bertele-tele denganku! Katakan yang singkat," titah Heechul melunak.

" Kami mendapat penawaran yang sangat menarik dari Nari Ahjummah.. bukan begitu Sungmin Eonnie?," Kibum menoleh pada Sungmin sedang sebuah senyuman lebar tanpa beban pada Sungmin yang tengah bingung dan khawatir akan Heechul.

" Persekutuan apa yang kalian buat dengan Nyonya Shin itu, hah?!," Heechul mendekati Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum (lagi), " Mmmh.. kami tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail, sebentar lagi yang punya rumah akan datang dengan "keuntungan" kita," Kibum membuat gestrur tanda kutip saat mengatakan keutungan.

" Jadi itu alasannya kalian berdua sudah siang seperti ini masih berada dirumah?," Heechul menatap Sungmin dan Kibum bergantian dengan tatapan curiga. Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan, " Heechul Eonnie.. tenang saja, ini tidak akan mengecewakan," ujarnya dengan nada hati-hati.

Heechul melipat kedua lengannya didada dengan angkuh, ia masih menatap tajam Kibum dan Sungmin. Dan itu cukup membuatnya goose bumps. " Awas saja bila itu berita buruk.. dan bukan untung malah buntung Nona Kim dan Nona Lee!," ujarnya dalam, yang terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan.

" Hanya menitipkan seorang bocah saja," Kibum tersenyum singkat pada Heechul yang sedang memasang wajah waspada, kalau-kalau itu adalah kabar buruk. "MWOOOO!?," respon Heechul histeris.

" Menitipkan anak? Ka-kau gila Kim Kibum.. Lee Sungmin!," tunjuk Heechul dengan telunjuk lentiknya yang dinail art cantik dengan warna Pink tepat diwajah keduanya (Lagi). Dengan polosnya dan tampang manis, kedua yeoja itu mengangguk.

Heechul bertolak pinggang dan mendesah kasar, " Kalian pikir kita ini Nanny, haah? Panti social.. tempat penitipan anak? Dimana letak untungnya Kim Kibum.. Lee Sungmin?!," tuntutnya kesal. Kibum memutar matanya malas. " Kau tenang saja.. bukan anak biasa!," ujarnya singkat, semakin membuat Heechul penasaran.

" Bukan anak biasa? Lalu? Dia anak presiden? Perdana menteri? Seorang Pangeran? Putera Mahkota, haah?! Jangan bercanda dengankuuu!," dengan nada meremehkan. " Kita hanya dititipkan oleh seorang remaja saja! Jangan berlebihan, Eon!," ujar Kibum dengan nada sedikit membentak.

" Umur sekitar 18-19 tahun, Eonnie," cicit Sungmin menambahkan dengan nada hati-hati, tidak berani melihat Heechul.

Heechul memasang wajah setengah terkejut dan tidak habis pikir. Ya! Tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran kedua Yeosaengnya itu. " Remaja? Dan berumur 18-19 tahunan?," ulangnya. (Lagi) Kibum dan Sungmin mengangguk.

" Aigooo! Oh.. Hyukkie-ah!," jerit Heechul, memanggil assistennya. Hyukkie yang merasa terpanggil namanya pun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat Heechul menatapnya seolah minta pertolongan. " Bantu aku berfikir! Apa keuntungan yang didapat dengan keberadaan seorang remaja tanggung dirumah ini, haah?!," ada nada mengejek didalam ucapan Heechul.

Yeoja bertubuh curve itu malah balik menatap kearah Kibum dan Sungmin bergantian. Yang ditatap langsung memutus kontak dengan Hyukkie. " Masa dimana jiwa pemberontak.. dan mencoba melanggar aturan," sambung Heechul tegas dan penuh penekanan.

Kibum hanya mampu mendengus sebal, jujur ia mulai kehabisan kata. " Itu, sih dirimu Heechul Eonnie.. rebel, menerobos aturan," ujar Kibum sekenanya.

Dan malah dihadiahi pelototan tajam. Sungmin dengan reflek langsung mengucapkan, " 60 persen!," pada Heechul. Heechul langsung bertolak pinggang dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada yeoja manis itu. " 60 persen, Mwo?!," tanyanya mulai bosan.

Sungmin langsung kebingungan dan mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup. " Engh..ng.. ya! Shin Ahjummah.. di-dia…," ucapnya terbata-bata. " Menawarkan 60 persen saja untuk pembayaran uang sewa rumah. Itu keuntungan kita, bila mau menerima anak itu," salip Kibum cepat, menatap santai Heechul yang raut wajahnya mulai menunjukkan perubahan kearah yang lebih baik (semoga).

" Maksudmu.. bila kita menerima bocah itu disini, kita mendapatkan potongan sebesar 40 persen dari biasanya?," ujar Heechul dengan nada suara dibuat senormal mungkin, Kibum dan Sungmin mengangguk. Sungmin mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum membenarkan.

" Aku.. maksudku, kita masing-masing hanya perlu membayar 20 persen saja setiap bulannya selama bocah itu tinggal bersama kita?!," ulang Heechul memastikan, ia tetap memasang sikap sok tenangnya untuk tidak terlalu senang, karena jujur ia masih sangat kesal dengan apa yang terjadi dengan walking closetnya.

Ada jeda cukup lama, Heechul malah menatap Hyukkie yang tengah menatapnya bingung. " Penawaran yang sangat menggiurkan! Tepat pada waktunya. Kendeu, kalau aku hanya membayar 20 persen.. berarti financialku akan sangat aman. Aigooo! Si monyet betina ini mendengarnya lagi, bias-bisa dia minta kenaikkan gaji.. Mianhae! Lee Hyukjae.. sepertinya kenaikkan gajimu aku tunda dulu, aku ingin menggunakannya untuk mengambil mobil baru," debat batin terjadi dalam dirinya. Sungmin melirik Kibum bingung, " Ottokhae?," ucapnya tanpa suara.

" Ah.. aku bisa minta kenaikkan gajiku secepatnya, sepertinya 20 persen adalah pertanda baik untukmu Lee Hyukjae.. kau tidak bisa beralasan lagi Tuan Puteri," batin lain ikut berbicara, Hyukkie menatap berbinar Heechul yang tengah memasang wajah berfikir. Dengan cepat senyum manis dan tulus langsung terlengkung diwajah Heechul.

" Hyukkie-ah~~," sapanya ramah. " Nde!," seru Hyukkie cepat, " Kau bias pulang sekarang! Bukankah kau lelah.. kau pasti mengalami jet lag, so! Pulang dan beristirahatlah. Kendeu, kau jangan lupa kemari jam 7 pagi, nde?!," titahnya bijak. Mata berbinar Hyukkie langsung luntur saat Artisnya sekaligus bosnya itu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya pulang begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan apapun tentang gajianya yang sudah ia ajukan sejak 4 bulan yang lalu. Bahkan selama di Jeju saat dihotel Hyukkie mempertanyakannya lagi.

Kibum dan Sungmin hanya diam tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi antara assisten dan artisnya itu. " Pu-pulang?," ulang Hyukkie terbata, Heechul mengangguk mengiyakan. " Kau bias pulang sekarang," titahnya lagi.

" Kendeu..," cicit Hyukkie menatap memelas pada Heechul. Yeoja cantik itu langsung mengerti dengan maksud tatapan itu. Ia mendesah pasrah, " Huft~~!".

" Aku ingin istirahat.. dan ada yang harus membereskan kekacauan ini," Heechul beralasan. Dengan berat hati Hyukkie pun menurut dan langsung bangkit dari sofa sambil menggendong asal tasnya. Dan berlalu dari hadapan ketiga yeoja itu, " Aku pulang!," ucapnya sambil berlalu dan sesingkat mungkin. Tidak ada yang mengantar yeoja itu sampai pintu.

" Hati-hati dijalan! Hyukkie-ah!," hanya Sungmin yang respect dengan kepergian Hyukkie. " Gomawo!," sambungnya sebagai kata terakhir. Dan terdengar pintu tertutup.

" Sampai mana kita tadi?," Heechul membuka percakapan lagi. Ia tersenyum pada Kibum dan Sungmin. Senyum manis penuh arti, dimata dua yeoja itu. " Keuntungan 60 persen dan masing-masing dari kita hanya perlu membayar 20 persen," jawab Kibum.

Heechul mengangguk senang dengan mata besarnya yang berbinar cantik. " Ceritakan tentang anak itu!," Heechul langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum dan Sungmin agar duduk di sofa bersamanya. Kibum menggendikkan bahunya tidak tahu pada Sungmin. Itu tanda agar dia saja yang menjelaskan pada Heechul.

" Dia seorang namja," Sungmin memulai dengan hati-hati, yang dihadiahi anggukkan Heechul yang masih setia memasang wajah ceria. " Mmh.. lalu!?," responnya.

" Dia berumur sekitar 18.. 19 tahunan," lanjut Sungmin. " Mmh.. Namja muda," gumam Heechul. " Lanjutkan!," titahnya lagi pada Sungmin.

" Dia.. berasal dari Jepang," sambung Sungmin (Lagi) menjelaskan yang ia ketahui. " Jepang?," beo Heechul setengah terkejut. Sungmin mengangguk lucu, " Dia masih senior high school.. dia murid pindahan,".

" Pindah ditengah semester seperti ini? Haah.. aneh sekali!," Heechul berpendapat, dahinya berkerut bingung. Ada yang aneh dengan kedatangan anak itu, pikirnya. Ini terlalu mendadak, sebentar lagi musim panas akan tiba.

" Dia pasti seorang troublemaker.. makanya dia dikirim ke Seoul," Heechul membuat kesimpulan, yang pada nyatanya itu benar. Mereka akan kedatangan si pembuat onar. Kibum dan Sungmin saling berpandangan mendengar ucapan si Cinderella.

" Eo-eonnie! Kau sok tahu," respon Sungmin yang langsung ditatap oleh Heechul. " Yak! Sekarang kalian pikir! Mana ada yang pindah sekolah ditengah semester seperti ini? Apalagi dia dipindahkan sampai Seoul? Ditambah sebentar lagi musim panas!," ujar Heechul menggebu.

" Apa namanya kalau dia bukan pembuat onar, haah? Pasti disekolah lamanya dia di drop out!," sambung Heechul belum puas membuat kesimpulan. " Yang semakin menguatkan kita akan kedatangan seorang pembuat keonaran adalah.. dia pindah hanya sendiri, tanpa keluarga.. orang tuanya!,".

Kibum lalu mengangguk, tidak lupa dengan wajahnya yang berubah serius menanggapi perkataan Heechul yang sebenarnya ada benarnya juga. " Nde.. Eonnie! Aku juga agak penasaran,". Sungmin menatap polos keduanya, bingung. " Akh! Kalian berlebihan.. pasti ada alasan kenapa anak itu pindah! Kita tanyakan saja nanti pada Shin Ahjusshi dan Shin Ahjummah saat mereka dating, kalau perlu kita tanyakan langsung pada anak itu," Sungmin memberikan saran.

" Shin Ahjummah tidak menjelaskan secara detail tentang anak itu, haaah~~," desah Kibum agak kecewa. Heechul langsung merapikan rambut Bob-nya dengan gerakkan angggun dan berdiri dari duduknya, Sungmin memperhatikannya.

" So! Akan kalian taruh mana barang-barangku ini?," Tanya Heechul menatap semua tumpukan kardus dan box. " Ya kamarmu!," jawab Kibum dan Sungmin serentak. Langsung tercetak jelas, ekspresi kaget dan tidak terima di wajah cantik si Cinderella.

" Ya! Apa yang kalian bilang? Dikamarku? Yang benar saja!," Heechul tidak terima. Ia menatap tidak suka Bummie dan Sungmin bergantian.

" Lalu.. mau ditaruh dimana lagi? Mau disatukan dengan ruang kerja kami," tawar Kibum dengan nada datar.

" Tidak akan cukup!," jawab Heechul cepat. " Nah.. eonnie tahu itu, So.. we don't have a choose," sambung Kibum santai.

Heechul kalah debat Kibum, ia langsung menatap nanar barang-barangnya. " Baiklah! Demi anak itu dan potongan 20 persen!," ucap Heechul mengalah dan dibuat dramatis. " Kalian berdua! Bawakan kembali barang-barang ini kekamarku! Bereskan semuanya!," sikap ditaktornya mulai muncul dan kalau sudah begitu tidak ada yang bias melawan.

Kibum dan Sungmin menelan air ludahnya kasar, " Eon.. hari ini aku akan sangat sibuk diruang kerjaku!," lirih Kibum mencoba menolak, Heechul memutar matanya malas. " Ada buku-buku baru yang harus aku terjemahkan," sambungnya dengan nada meminta.

" Kau tahu!? Kim Kibum.. aku tidak terima penolakkan, dan inikan ulah kalian juga!," sanggah Heechul telak. " Dan neo! Yeoja bermata foxy.. Lee Sungmin! Kau bereskan kekacauan ini!," tunjuk Heechul tepat pada wajahnya yang memasang wajah tertindas yang menggemaskan.

" Aku tunggu dikamar!," tegas Heechul final dengan anggun ia langsung menjijing postman bag merahnya yang mahal dan melenggang pergi menuju lantai dua meninggalkan kedua yeoja itu yang menatap sedih tumpukkan barang-barang fashion branded si Cinderella.

" Huft~~!," desah keduanya bersamaan. " Ottokhae?," tanya Sungmin lirih. " Jangan lupa koperku juga angkut keatas!," jerit Heechul dari lantai dua, tepat diambang pintu kamarnya.

Kibum dan Sungmin sontak menoleh pada dua koper besar berwarna shocking (Pink dan Merah) yang tergeletak didekat meja makan mereka. " Aigoooo! Kehidupan neraka akan segera dimulai kembali," gumam Kibum frustasi.

" Kajja! Kita selesaikan ini!," Sungmin langsung membawa koper besar berwarna pink itu, Kibum menatap malas Sungmin dan koper itu. " Memang kau tidak ke kantor?," tanyanya. " Kembali.. nanti saat jam makan siang," jawab Sungmin saat dia mulai menaikki tangga menuju kamar sang Cinderella. Kibum mengangguk mengerti dan langsung mengangkat dua box berukuran sedang mengikuti Sungmin.

" Taruh disebelah sana!," perintah si empunya koper pada Sungmin menunjuk kearah meja riasnya. Kibum dan Sungmin langsung melangkah masuk kedalam kamar yang merupakan paling besar dirumah itu.

" Boxnya?!," tanya Kibum. " Mmh.. itu letakkan saja disitu!," titah Heechul mengarahkan pada kursi kayu bercat putih bergaya vintage dekat rak kayu yang bercat sama dan bergaya sama, vintage. Kibum menurut.

Ddrrrrt!

Ddrrrrt!

Smartphone disaku trouser pants baby pink Sungmin bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk, DAN Sungmin tahu dan sangat mengenal si pengirim; Donghae, sepupunya.

**From : My Cousin Hae**

**Subject : Minnie-ah~~…**

** Cepat Kau ke kantor! Break Time dipercepat!**

** Palliiwaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! ^^9**

** Kami menunggumu!**

Yeoja itu tersenyum kecil, lalu segera membalas pesan dari sepupu childish-nya itu. Kibum dan Heechul melirik sekilas pada Sungmin yang tengah sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

**To : My Cousin Hae**

**Subject : Nde! ^^**

** Jeomsim Eodi?**

** Aku masih dirumah.. kau tahu hari ini Heechul Eonnie pulang!**

** Chakkaman!**

" Nuguya?," tanya Kibum ingin tahu. " Donghae-ah!," jawab Sungmin cepat, Heechul dan Kibum mengangguk. " Iliwa! Urineun gyesog," ajak Sungmin pada Kibum, melangkah pergi keluar kamar terlebih dahulu.

Kibum menurut, ia pun langsung mengikuti Sungmin dibelakangnya. Kedua yeoja itu kembali mengangkut barang. Saat Sungmin akan mengangkat koper besar satunya, smartphonenya kembali bergetar. Mau tidak mau ia harus meletakkan kembali koper besar itu, Kibum memperhatikan Sungmin sambil memasukkan beberapa potong baju dan barang-barang kedalam satu kardus besar agar terangkut bersama.

**From : My Cousin Hae**

**Subject : Omo! Jinjja? Aisshh..**

**Aku sarankan kau melarikan diri dari sana! Hehehe..**

**Tinggalkan saja dia! Kau tahu pekerjaan sudah banyak menumpuk.. **

**Aku tidak sanggup mengerjakannya sendiri!**

**Harry Up! (_)9**

" Wae?," tanya Kibum ingin tahu saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang tengah kebingungan menatap layar smartphonenya, reflek yeoja itu menoleh padanya dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi normal.

" Kau kenapa, Eon?," Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu, Kibum berkerut bingung. " Hehehe..," Sungmin terkekeh dan mendekat pada Kibum. " Ada apa, haah?," tanya Kibum curiga. Yeoja yang lebih tua darinya setahun itu belum menjawab, masih memasang wajah senyumnya yang sekarang tampak bodoh, bukan lagi menggemaskan seperti biasa.

" Mmh.. a-anu," ujarnya terbata salah tingkah. " Bummie~~ mianhae.. sebelumnya, Nde!," perkataan Sungmin membuat yeoja pintar itu semakin memasang wajah waspada dan curiga. Persaannya berkata ini pasti buruk.

" Sepertinya.. k-kau harus.. harus mengerjakan ini semua seorang diri! Aku.. aku harus segera kekantor," jelasnya dengan nada dan raut bersalah, diakhiri dengan senyuman kecut dari Sungmin. " Sudah kuduga! Aissshhhhhhhh.. Eonnie~~," respon Kibum kesal.

" Kau.. ini! Aigoo.. kau tahu, kan si Cinderella itu tidak suka berkeringat! Mana mau dia membantukku!," rengeknya sebal. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya meringis bingung, dia ingin membantu, tapi pekerjaannya juga penting. " Pe-pelan saja.. kau mengerjakkannya," saran Sungmin berhati-hati, mencoba menyemangati.

Kibum hanya mendengus. " Jadi, aku dan Heechul Eonnie yang menyambut Shin Ahjummah dan Ahjusshi beserta Anak itu?,". Sungmin mengangguk, ia sedang memakai blazer kerjanya bermotif flower kecil-kecil berwarna hijau mint.

" Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka.. dan bertahu aku seperti apa anak itu, ne?!," titah Sungmin yang sudah siap pergi ke kantor. Kibum mengangguk lemah.

" Kau pulang jam berapa?," tanya Kibum yang mulai melunak. Sungmin menggeleng, " Entahlah.. aku usahakan pulang cepat! Tenang walaupun malam.. aku bawa kunci cadangan," jawab Sungmin sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jarinya asal-asal rapi-.

" Oh! Satu lagi.. beritahu Heechul Eonnie, minggu ini jatahnya yang pergi berbelanja, ne? aku berangkat!," pamit Sungmin sambil berlalu menuju pintu meninggalkan Kibum yang masih mengawasinya. " Pai! Bummie~~ saranghae nae yeosaeng..," teriak Sungmin bersamaan tertutupnya pintu.

Kibum kembali mendesah lemas memandang keadaan ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga yang masih berantakkan. Suara derap langkah terdengar menuruni tangga, begitu cepat dan tegas. " Yak! Kemana Sungmin?!," tanya Heechul dari tangga, terdengar nada sebal didalamnya.

" Bekerja.. apalagi?," jawab Kibum santai dengan nada malas. " Lalu siapa.. yang akan merapikan ini semua?," sambung Heechul seenaknya. " Ya.. tentu aku, Eon! Siapa lagi, haah?," balas Kibum sambil mengangkat kardus dan menatap Heechul.

" Aigoo.. memang bias cepat hanya sendiri?," sindir Heechul. " Kalau begitu.. Eonnie, aku tidak menolak bantuanmu!," balas Kibum dengan nada innocent tapi, menyindir. " Kau.. jangan mimpi!," ujarnya jutek. Dan itu membuat Kibum tersenyum kecut dan sebal.

" Tahu yeoja itu kabur.. aku tidak akan menyuruhnya (Eunhyuk) pulang," gumamnya yang masih dapat didengar Kibum yang sudah menaiki tangga dan melewatinya. " Yasudah! Kerjakan dengan cepat!," titah Heechul dibelakang Kibum. Sedang Kibum yeoja itu tengah sibuk mengumpati sikap diktaktor Heechul.

" Bukankah sebentar lagi orang-orang itu akan datang?," Heechul memastikan. " Nde..," balas Kibum singkat. " Berarti malam ini anak itu akan tidur disini.. mmh! Dia akan tidur pakai apa? Kita tidak punya tempat tidur cadangan," balas Heechul mengingatkan.

" Berikan saja dia tempat tidur lipat," respon Kibum santai sambil memasuki kamar Heechul. Heechul terdiam sejenak ditangga, mencoba mencerna ucapan Kibum. Dan sebuah seringai tercetak diwajah cantiknya.

" Pinjami yang siapa?, " tanya Heechul menyusul Kibum. " Ini diletakkan dimana?," ujar Kibum tidak nyambung. " Ah! Letakkan dikursi riasku saja dulu," perintah Heechul diambang pintu kamarnya.

" Pinjami yang Sungmin Eonnie saja.. yang milikku sudah tipis," saran Kibum. Heechul mengangguk menyetujui, " Kau benar.. milik Sungmin masih bagus, sedangkan milikku sudahku buang," ujarnya enteng. " Bummie.. aku penasran siapa anak itu, ya? sehingga Shin Ahjummah berani memberikan potongan sebesar 40 persen pada kita?," celetuk Heechul dengan tampang serius bercampur rasa penasaran.

" Entahlah.. sepertinya dia bukan dari keluarga sembarangan," Kibum menyahuti perkataan Heechul. " Ah! terserah saja.. yang jelas aku bisa membeli mobil baru... huhuhuhu...!," serunya antusias. Kibum hanya mampu menggendikkan bahunya dan berlalu dari kamar Heechul. Akhirnya Kibum sendirilah yang merapikan barang-barang si Cinderella. Ya, tentunya dengan dimandori olehnya.

**To Be Countinue**

**How?**

**Kependekkan, kah?**

**hehehe...**

**Kutunggu Reviewsnya... ;)**

**...**

**Special Thanks:**

**Guest, dewi. , abilhikmah, PaboGirl, Cho Adah Joyers, Parkhyun, dzubunny, n' MingKyuMingKyu ^^**


End file.
